Strange Happenings
by xXPersonOfInterestXx
Summary: I was never somebody to do a crime. I mean, I take a simple step to Kadic Academy and I change. Suddenly, I'm Graffitiing walls and getting mixed with this Reaper Gang. Suddenly, I'm falling in Love with a weird boy. Suddenly, it's locust invasions, cold deaths and Deja Vu everywhere. The worst part is, I feel like I'm being watched. What exactly is going on here? OxOC UxY AxJ
1. Chapter 1: Unlocked Wired Cage

**Well hello there! If you've been reading this, or a daily visitor, I haven't been updating much bc I've been drowning in homework. Urgh, school drives me crazy, man. But rest assured, I've resided to updating a chp on the weekends so I hope you look forward to that :D.**

**For those new, This is my first ff ever so it won't be perfect. There may be typos and stuff like that so I'm very sorry if it makes you cringe. You must be wondering, why not just fix it? Sadly I'm not a Fix-It Flex and If I did that-well I'd end up rewriting the whole thing. I might change the story in the process. So, Im keeping my hands off it. This is a learning experience for me and also a hobby. Forgive my writing skills. I'm not amazing at it :( but I try.**

**Also, I have inserted a prologue. I deleted it at first because I thought it to be different and Unusual. Looking at it now, I think It'd be better to use it. I think the story is irrelevant without it. It's a look on the Oc's past life and I think that since this is an OC based ff, that should be important.**

**Even though its pretty OC based, this fanfic will have problems for all the characters. Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremie and even Odd. It's probably not going to be angsty unless I turn into an emo for some reason. I pretty sure I'm not going to be though xD. It has subplots that focus of each of them and that's why put this in the drama category and not romance. I put Adventure bc well this is still going to include lots of X.A.N.A related adventures. Yeah, self explanatory x) But for you romance lovers, don't fret! It's still has some- no a lot. OxOC is the base of the story.**

**Oh! And this isnt a "OC becomes apart of the group and goes on Lyoko adventures." Sorry. If I eventually plan on doing that, (I doubt it but hey, I'm talking about the future) It'd probably happen laaaaater in the story. Yeah.**

**I'm planning on making this a long story. About maybe 40 chapter according to how much I put in each chapter. I have a lot planned and, when I have free time, I might update like crazy. Sadly, I don't have much free time but I'll try my best. The OC is supposed to flow into the group at a steady pace so don't expect everything to happen at the first 3 chapters.**

**Oh and Yeah made a mistake, U&Oc known each other 5 yrs. Not 10 yrs. I'm such an airhead x(**

**i've finally stopped ranting haha**

**And so I say for the first time, ONWARDS!**

**Prologue**

It's true.

Once a boy gets a girlfriend- He becomes a man.

That's what I thought that night. I was sitting on a couch a few inches away from this couple who were unpleasantly kissing each other next to me. Seriously- this guy was freaking sucking her face off. I honest-To-God couldn't have been any more uncomfortable.

I vaguely knew the guy, he was about as tall as the ceiling and he had this gruff manly voice, but I've seen him a few times at school. He isn't the type. I knew because he always had this gentle essence to him and he couldn't look at a girl in the eye.

And here he was, sucking off a girl's face.

It must've been the alcohol taking charge. Haven't seen a guy taking this much charge or confidence in a long time. Heck, half of the people in this party wouldn't be doing half the things their doing now. Hah, but I'll be nice and spare you the details.

The frothing drink burned in my hand and I shuffled it to my right. I lifted it up to my mouth and took a gulp. The coke slithered down the back of my throat and I shivered. Who ever put this cola in the freezer hasn't payed due respects to their consumer. I rattled the can and I heard a dull thunk come from it. My drink was a solid block of iced. Just peachy.

I put the can down and wiped my hand on my ripped jeans. I looked down and had a moment of confusion. Wait-did I-? I griped the center of my shirt and stretched it out. Garfield stared back at me. Or what seemed like the famous cat. The picture on my shirt was faded and I couldn't tell if it was really a cat or not. It was just a blob of orange. Worst of all, a yellow stain splattered the side of my shirt. Wasn't this the shirt from last night? I remember having some fancy food at my farewell dinner. I don't even remember what it was about, I was too high up in my thoughts to give a damn but I do remember some yellow sauce on it.

I sighed and got up from my seat and the tangled mess of the two lovers. I was tired of hearing them groan about loving each other in their drunken state. Psh, that's not even how love works. It was obvious that they were drunk out of their mind. You don't just hook up at a party and live happily ever after. Soon it would be Monday and the guy with the gruff voice will go back to walking down the school halls with his head down. That's how it always goes I've noticed.

As I walked past the party animals, who were once shy woodland creatures, and the neon lights and blaring music, I became more and more mad. At myself mostly.

You see, I wasn't the type to pop in a party. I don't "boogie" to the music. I don't "drink" myself silly. I'm the type of girl who hangs around in the back of the classroom, the one who never talks unless spoken to. I'm the type of person that stays away from the excitement and stays at home with a book and a pillow fort. I'm like a cinder block with the words, "safe" engraved in it. If you told me to loosen up and have some fun, to take a dive into a little thrill, I'd look at you like you're crazy and most likely push you off the diving board myself.

The reason I was even here was because SOMEONE told me they were throwing me a goodbye party. I had no clue this 'goodbye' party was going to have shirtless guys parading the hallways. If I did, I wouldn't have snuck out of my house for this.

Groaning, I realize how much trouble I was going to be in. My parents restrict me from having or doing just about anything and that included little parties. I'm not allowed to play video games or watch tv. I'm certainly not allowed to visit other people's houses or get a grade lower than an A. It was worst as it is that I've been booted to Kadic Academy. I mean, It was a better choice than joining the Military. Yeah, a boarding school is sooo much better.

If my parents were going to slit my throat, the host was going to a beating too. I stormed out of the averagely quiet media room to the suffocated, booming living room. I grunted as I tried my best to squeeze though the partygoers and at the same time, I didn't want to touch them. Dude, you have no idea where the have been. Plus, they were sweaty and I didn't want to be coated in their juice.

Being in here made me feel isolated and the stench was unbearable. Seriously, what do people find pleasant at these parties?

I ended up blending into the crowd. I gritted my teeth to with strain my anger. If I didn't keep it together, I'd- Wham! A hard object made contact with my chin. Hard. I fell backwards and onto a person. The blonde prevented me from falling on top of her by roughly pushing me away. I then fell forwards onto someone else. "Hey!" This guy rudely pushed me.

I finally regained my balance by bodies of grinding people closing in on me. If sitting on that couch was uncomfortable than it was nothing compared to this. My cheek had a tingly feeling of pain and this only railed up my anger even more. My fingers felt around it. Oh yeah, that defiantly left a bruise. I jerked my head around and searched. When I find whoever did this, I'm going kick them where it hurts! They'll pretty much limp to school tomorrow. They'll-Calm,Yareli, calm. I realized what this was leading up to and I closed my eyes. The sounds and movement around me seemed to cease.

Just calm down.

Just like that, the burning fire inside me blew out and my ragged breathing calmed. I completely mellowed out.

I opened my eyes feeling better. At times when my temper got the best of me, I felt that completely shutting off the world helped. I don't know. I found it best to this when my parents ordered me around and I guess it worked then too.

Well, not always. As soon as I saw a flame of red, I started to breathe heavily again. I don't think I was even thinking straight. I was shoving people to the side and stomping toward the boy. He was standing at the far end of the room, away from the crowd. It looked like he was talking to his usual pair of cronies. Dispute the roar in my ears, I heard their conversation.

"So, he goes, "No, not a 'six inch _pianist_."" The boy joked, waving his hands around as he said it.

They all crack up. No-Their laughing their heads off. Oh-mah god, they looked wasted.

So much that one of the guys does a mix of a choke-grunt when he see me. His eyes were wide and the guy next to him quickly mimicked him, seeing me. They looked terrified. The redhead was the only one who stood confused as his back was away from me.

"Heh-...what?"

I grabbed his shoulder and forcefully whipped him around. I think he choked on his own spit when he saw me. His face quickly changed from horror to sheepishness. If that was even possible.

"Heeeeeeeeey...Eli" He drew out his voice as if this was a causal conversation. As if I didn't look like I was going to rip his head off at the moment. I glared at him.

"Wattsup'?"

"Oh, There are a lot of things 'up', Darren." I looked around in mock-surprise. "Oh, look. 200 people. Huh, and I don't know any of them. How strange."

"Yeah. Huh. Why look at that. I guess alot of strange things happen, Yareli." Darren smiled, playing along.

I glare, slicing daggers through him.

There was a pause. The Goonies behind him were practically frozen in place and Darren just stood there with this goofy smile.

Then he lifted a cup towards me and said, "Drink?"

I grabbed the drink and threw the cup and it's contents at him. Onlookers howled with amusement. Darren stood there, slowly closing his eyes, letting that happen. His arm stayed like it did when he offered the cup. His hand closed to a fist. His friends covered their mouth, stifling laughter.

I pursed my lips. My eyes swept his soaked shirt before marching off. I heard Darren call from behind me but I ignored him. My only focus was getting to the front entrance and home. I could go to sleep and soon it would be morning. I'd wake up and forget this ever happened.

Just as I was about reach the door handle, Darren grabbed my shoulder and forcefully whipped _me_ around.

I was met with vibrate grey eyes. Eyes I was so familiar with and now looked at me like a stranger. Someone I knew but kept changing every time I see him. A familiar stranger.

"Leaving so soon." It was suppose to be a question but the way he said it was like he was being hammered in the head. With pain. He said it so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. He was looking right at me. All of me. And yet I didn't feel anything.

"Yes." I said. I turned around and reached for the door handle again.

"Can we- talk. Just talk?" My hand froze. What did that mean? That he wanted to put this passed us? That talking was going to change anything?

I opened the door without thinking and walked out. He followed close behind. Maybe he thought I was going to dash out. I certainly felt like it.

"You're a jerk."I said scornfully. I faced away from him, toward the street and headlights passing by. The door slammed shut and night became quiet. He stood right next to me, crossing his arms the exact same way I was.

"I didn't bring them all here." He murmured.

I snorted. "What? Those buffoons just fell out of the sky?"

"Hey, they may have wings. Who knows?"

I shook my head. That was such a Darren thing to say.

"I just-I can't-you're-" I choked of my own words, unable talk. I wanted to groan as a substitute.

He looked at me and I looked at him. The grey eyes glazed back, unjudging and open. Ready to take everything in. An open window.

I looked away and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He took two steps before sitting down on one of the stairs that led to the front door. When I didn't answer or make any move to join, he patted the spot next to him. Darren was a lot of things. Rude but nice. Stupid but clever. Confusing as hell and still confusing now. But the thing I loved most about him is that he'd listen to me. The girl who ever did was listen. Maybe I should have been more grateful to have him.

I sat down and put each of my hands on my cheek.

"What's bugging ya bud? For reals. You completely freaked out."

"I-I know." I groaned." You know my parents

. You lied to me and now I'm going to be booted further away." I closed my eyes as I talked. I felt everything start to spill. "You said this was going to a goodbye party. With friends and family."

He was quiet for a moment. "Why are you in such a hurry to say goodbye?" He said, barely a murmur.

I glanced at him. He had his elbows propped up on the step above the one we were sitting on. He was staring intently at the cars invisible in the night.

"I-I'm not. I just.." I trailed off.

"Want a proper goodbye." He finished for me. He looked at me again and our eyes locked. He knew me so well it wasn't even funny.

"Yeah..."

It was his turn to look bothered. He looked down at his shoes. "So why the big party?" He asked.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I-I didn't..." He wiped his nose and tried again. "I don't want to accept the fact you're leaving." He looked up at the street again.

"So a big party."

"Yeah." He looked away,ashamed

Silence.

"Jerk."I said bluntly.

His head whipped around. "HEY!" But he was smiling.

"You lie to me and throw a party with half naked men streaking the halls. You're a jerk."

"But hey, it's all for you!" He gave me a 'loving' smile.

"I feel so special." I deadpanned.

He threw his head back and laughed.

He then looked at me when I didn't hold a reaction. "Seriously, Ellie." He came nearer to me and used his fingers to lift the corners of my mouth. "Smile a little will you?"

"No."

He repositioned himself so he was even closer. He lifted the corners of my mouth higher and I could practically see my cheeks. I didn't know how I looked like but Darren certainly did. He blew air from his closed mouth and it sounded like "PFFFFFT"

Spit landed on my face and I did this face that read, 'peachy'.

Darren continued to laugh. He was doubling over and didn't stop until a minute or so. From then he wiped tears from his eyes. "Ahhh, you're a hoot." He then looked at me seriously. It was an instant change. "I'm going to miss you." As I said, Darren was something.

I managed a half smile and said sadly, "Me too."

He grasped my hand and scooted closer. We both looked at the road in silence. Darren was something I probably will never experience again. Weird, extraordinary and rare. What would I do with out him?

"You'll come." I stated. I didn't add the 'right?'

He sighed. "In the spring"

I hummed.

"But hey it's France! And an all new school!" He enthused, trying to look on the bright side like he always does. "Plus, you'll get to see Ulrich again, right?"

My lips formed a firm line. Actually, I was a bit scared of seeing him again. How will we be like? Will it be awkward? Will we be friends again?

Me and Ulrich. Friends like before.

I wanted that so bad.

"Hey..it'll be okay." He looked intently into my eyes, noticing my distress.

"Yeah." I looked at my shoes.

"You'll get some time to breathe and catch up with Ulrich. It'll be spring in no time And I'll come over and we can all hang!" Darren gave me a crooked smile.

I must've not looked to convinced because I suddenly felt soft lips caressing my neck. They drifted gently up my neck to my cheek. I burned up instantly and he felt warm beside me.

He lifted my chin to face him. "It'll be okay."

Sealed with a kiss, I believed him. I believed it would be okay.

I could go on till spring.

I would be able to live through the seasons alone with out him.

I only wish I knew that I was going to fall in love with another.

I only wish I knew the things I was going to do.

I only wish I knew I was soon going to be standing in front of a burning school building. Wearing a gasmask. Holding a limp body.

I only wish I saw the person I have be come.

I only wish I knew what I was going to do to Kadic Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Unlocked Wired Cage<strong>

**U POV**

I wait impatiently for the groups of people crowding around the entrance to reveal a short honey brown haired girl. I wonder how much she's changed. I search the hoard, having my eyes land on many brunettes but none of them holds Yareli's appearance. Maybe she looks different now. It has been five years since I've last seen her. Before she moved. My face changes into a scowl as I remember the fight we had the last time I saw her. The movement, the packing and the goodbyes. We left off at really bad note.

Five years ago. How can I see her now?

I takes me a moment but I catch a pair of olive green eyes. Instantly I know who they belong to. Yareli is sitting on a bench, arms folded. I can see by her expression that she's off in dreamland. She watching. Though I don't know what. She doesn't see me and that being so, I gain my composure and calmly stander toward her. As I get closer I notice her details. Her usual normal long curly hair is cut off into a mussy shag haircut that's visually jaw length. Her honey brown hair is tucked under a beanie. She's wearing a Denim hoodie, a bold stripped v neck tee, red shorts. What's so noticeable to me is her worn out, overly-scribbled-on converses. They look rough on her outfit. Back then she looked like a normal girl but now she's transformed into a tomboyish look. Hmm, I guess she has changed a bit.

I'm in front of her before she notices me. She lifts her head and gives me a shy smile. I don't return it. I'm not entirely over that fight. I just nod at her suitcase and bags, as if to say 'W_ant me to carry them?'_ In response, she frowns. An eyebrow perks upward and I translate that as '_No hi or Hello?'_ I shrug. She then abruptly stands (only an inch higher than me in height) and grabs her suitcase handle. A grimace and her raggidy shoes stalk off. I guess she thought we'd be friends again. I scoff and follow her. Her attitude certainly hasn't changed.

We walk in silence the whole way back to my dad's car in front of the airport. Up the elevator. Down the escalator. On the mini train. Off the mini train. It's when Yareli and I arrive to our destination, that someone finally speaks.

"Ah Yareli!"

My Dad gives her a big warm smile as we descend from the cold airport to the humid air outside. Yareli gives him a small smile and utters a 'Hey'. My Dad smile doesn't waver. He expected Yareli to be reserved. That's how she is, he always presumes. But I know better. Eli just doesn't know how to be social. I guess she has always been a loner. That's probably why she bullied me when we first met.

My dad pats her shoulder, the most physical affection you can get from Yareli, and then takes her luggage to pack away in the car. Yareli glances at me before getting into the car. I walk around it and get inside myself on the other side. We both sit there in the back, side by side, in silence. My dad, struggling to fit Yareli's baggage in the trunk, is now shoving it in forcefully and causing the car to jiggle.

Okay, waiting in here was a bad idea. I have nothing to do and Yareli's presence is making it uncomfortable. We're both gazing around, trying to find interest in anything but my dad's curses.

Finally, my dad gets them in the trunk and we're good to go. I peer over at Yareli. She in her thoughtful trance again. What is that girl thinking about?

**Y POV **

I guess we're back to the year I moved again. I sigh and feel sorrow. I kinda wish we'd start off good again I mean we were just kids after all. Then again Ulrich was always the one to hold a grudge. I try to shake it off and adjust to the activity outside the car window. I watch as plains and empty fields are invaded by glass sky scrapers and millions of cars and people. City life fills my vision. Traffic, shops and tourism sites group together in a cloud of colors. Pigeons transcend in the sky, swirling and twirling, surpassing the sky limit. It's quite entertaining to watch.

Then all of the sudden, it's a blur of green. I realize it's trees and based on the brochure of the Academy there are a lot of it.

Before I know it, we're here. The place my parents booted me to. The place of my freedom. Kadic Academy.

Once I'm out of the car and Mr. Stern hands me my bags, I follow Ulrich to the Gate. Damn that's a big gate. It's opened and I'm taking my first steps in the courtyard.

I notice the amount of kids wandering around. Most are just sitting and chilling. Others are greeting and meeting. They're bunched in groups, chatting with friends.

Oh yeah, friends. I glance at Ulrich. It's obvious we aren't gonna hang out...so I guess I'm going to be alone this school year. A pang of homesickness showers me already.

"Hey Ulrich!" I look around in search for the sound when a kid with a really weird hairstyle catches my eye.

"Hey Odd" Ulrich says. So they're friends huh? Didn't ever think he'd be friends with a kid who looks like that. Odd is a perfect name to describe him.

This Odd kid, with a few kids behind him, approach us. I momentarily feel the need to shoo befor-

"Who's this?" Odd asks, tilting his head to get a good angle of me. Though I keep expression blank, inside I want to slap him. I don't want to be introduced.

Ulrich's eyebrows furrow and he clears his throat. "This is..uh..Yareli. She's new." Nice and short, thank you. Though I don't think he's doing me a favor, just wants me leave as fast as possible. Fine by me.

The other kids, I'm guessing also friends of Ulrich, reach us as well. There's a tall Asian girl wearing all black (but there's blue stars on her belly shirt so that's a thing), a scrawny blond kid with glasses and a short girl with pink just layered all over her outfit.

"OoOoh why hello." Odd gives me a cheeky grin. "My names Odd."

"I-I see that." My voice cracks under the lack of speak.

" Don't get nervous" Odd waves his hand. "This bod isn't going to stay single for long."

"Shut up Odd" The Asian girl says, rolling her eyes. She turns to me. "Um hi, whats your name?"

"Yareli...she's just an old friend.." Ulrich says. Ouch.

"Oh?" The pink girl questions. She then gives me a warm smile and continues in her gentle voice. " Hello, I'm Aelita. And this is Jeremie" The blond kid gives a small smile. "And that's Yumi." The Asian girl nod at me.

I guess I have to respond. "Yeah hey. Nice to meet..you all " I see a chance this as a chance to go. Hey, we introduced each other didn't we?

"-but listen I have to go...find my dorm."

I don't wave or anything. I just go. I take my leave and mindlessly enter a building. The sooner I avoid conversation the better. Dragging my suitcase and carrying my black duffle bag down the hallway, I realize I don't know where I'm going. Although I soon find myself lost in this massive school, I find myself smiling. Although my old friend isn't liking me right now. I'm glad. I'm free, free to spread my wings, not to be caged up so more.

I'm finally taking flight.

**_Authors Note:_**

**Heh, I guess I was a bit nervous writing the first chp xD**

**Friendly criticism is humbly welcome! **

_**R&R ya?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Clipped Wings

**Chapter 2: Clipped Wings**

**U Pov**

"She seemed interesting .." Jeremie says as we watch her enter the science building. I just nod.

" So an old friend eh?" Odd chirps, he hangs his arm on my shoulder. He looks off in that direction, his grey eyes glowing."She's a pretty good looking one if you ask me." I shake my head chuckling. "Yeah, of course. Isn't there a girl you wont flirt with Odd?"

Odd rubs his chin in mock-thoughtfulness. "Well there's Yumi. But everybody knows why I won't choose her."

In unison, Odd and Jeremie snicker, leaving Yumi and I to blush. I punch Odd in the arm. Odd, deserving it, yelps and bends over in a mocking pain. I realize that he's toying with me so I lung at him for another. Odd was too busy laughing that he didn't notice me until he felt my punch. He let's out an actual cry.

We all laugh. Odd winces and holds his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Y POV<strong>

I walk down a long hallway with grand windows illuminating bright squares of sunlight on the glossy marble floor. As i walk, strips of sunlight hit me, warming me before I transfer into the shadows. I look on a piece of paper listing out my schedule and room number. I round a corner with a hanging potted plant. Wait haven't I just seen that specific plant a few minutes ago..? "Uuuhg" I let out a groan of frustration. I've been walking around in freaking circles! I got some pointers from other students on where my dorm room is. I register based on their information I was in a whole other building, AWAY from my destination. And right now it seems I've been trekking in a loop.

I stare ahead at the end of the hallway before massaging my temples. Okay so I walked forward then to the right. Right right left..what am I doing wrong? God why is this school so confusing? Maybe I'm looking at it wrong. Maybe I- My thoughts collapse when I hear whistling. I tilt my back to overlook the corner on my side. A brunette man with a pretty big belly is strolling in my direction, whistling a god awful tune. I try to register what he's singing..but the notes are too screechy, that it could be Popcorn or Sandstorm and you wouldn't even know the difference.

He's eyes cast over me, finally he has stopped that whistling. He stands in front of me- no he towers over me and says sternly, "Hey, what are you doing in this hallway all alone? Get back to your dorm."

It takes all my strength not to roll my eyes. "Well sir, I-I can't find my room.." I lift my duffle bag. I'm sure he gets the hint.

"Oh! New student are ya?" His mood changes back to jolly instantly." Welcome. Names Jim. I'm the Gym teacher here." He says the last part cockily, sticking his thumb at his chest like that. "You certainly don't want to be in my class this year" he wags his finger at me. "because I'm going to make sure you run and sweat till your bones and muscles ache! You won't survive." he grins. I just stare at him with my eye lids drooped. I don't know if he wants a reaction out of me or..

Jim rubs his neck. "Heh heh I'll ca-can show your room." He sticks his hand out and I give him the paper. He browses through it. His eyes stop and his frowns. "You're..uh.. sharing a dorm this year with the principle's..daughter.." He scratches his head and hands the paper back to me. What's wrong with that? She can't be bad or anything right? "Well it's uh down this hallway. Turn to the right then right again. Stop midway and you'll see a staircase. Just go up it and you're um good to go." There was a staircase? Really?! I mentally facepalm.

"Right uh thanks." I turn and stride away. What a weird guy. I really hope I don't have him as a class. I follow his instructions and before I know it, I'm in the girls dorm. I open a door to yet another hallway with doors lined up on each side. Each has a room number. I use my paper and search for the room. B2934 B2935...and B2937. Ah.

I stand the front of the door. I pause. I don't know why but I snap out of it and I turn the doorknob. The door opens to reveal a...quite girly room. Not something of my taste. I step inside, hauling my luggage with me. In the middle of the room is a pink circular rug and a low bed to the side. On the bed are assorted plushy pillows, one specially is a heart with arms hanging out. There's a dressing table with a mirror. On it are sooooo many makeup products and cosmetics. Wow so she's that kind of girl. There's a closet and a computer with many electronics plugged in. On the other side is my bed..the only thing I believe is mine here. Blank and bare compared to the girls belongings. Hmm..based on her belongings, I'm curious to know who this girl is.

* * *

><p><strong>S POV<strong>

Bam!

My hands slam onto my dad's desktop. I glare at him, shooting daggers.

"Why is she in MY room?! Can't she have a different room?!" I yell. My dad sighs.

"Elizabeth, please."

"No! Don't Elizabeth me! Its Sissi! Why. Why my room? It's mine!" I stomp my foot.

Daddy lifts his hands and puts his elbows on his official looking desk. He intertwined his fingers and rests his chin on it. He closes his eyes. "I know it must be hard for you to have to share your room but you have to understand that there isn't any available ones at the moment." He opens his eyes to look at me.

I pout. "But daddy..Can't you change it?"I whine.

His face softens,"Sorry dear, but I can't"

"Why not? your the principle!"

"If I were to change a dorm then some kids would end up sleeping on the floor. It'd get crowded, Elizabeth. I simply can't afford to do that. Many kids enrolled this year, you see."

My face changes to a glower. "But you could just group them together or something!"

He doesn't say anything but his usual demeanor towards me is now hard and firm. I fold my arms. How about I change that? My eyes sadden and I pout even more. If the puppy look doesn't work, I don't know what will.

I wait but Daddy doesn't change. The office is quiet except for the fan's squeaking up above and I start to get restless. After awhile it clear this isn't gonna work. My dad holds his ground. I get angry again. "Fine!" I shout before stalking off. Throw open the office door as well as an insult. "I hate you!" I slam the door and stomp away. The secretary, Nicole, looks up from her computer to give me a dirty look. I return it and I silently curse her as I pass by.

If my dad isn't going to get rid of the new student invading my room, then I will. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Y POV<strong>

I throw my stuff on my bed. Clanking noises erupt from my black bag as it lands on the bed. I see my mistake and I hurry to check on it. I rip it open to reveal my art supplies. I rake my hands around the stuff until I feel some cold metal. I lift it up. I sigh, my spray can its alright. That was a close one. It's the only thing I brought from home and it would suck if It leaked.

I return everything back. I begin to undress until I'm left in my bra and panties and I stuff my clothes in my suitcase. I was about to dress into a long graphic t-shirt when the vanity mirror reflects sunlight on my skin. I approach the mirror and turn around to reveal my bare back. A broad tattoo is expertly drawn on my skin. Wings, drawn in swirls and curves start in the middle between my shoulder blades then spread out like a bird resting it's wings. I take a moment to admire it. I recall the tattoo artist took his time, making sure every detail was just right. I bore through the pain. I was alone. I went there myself against my parents will. I wanted a tattoo. I couldn't help it. Every time I passed that shop, I admired the tattoo samples posted on the run-down windows. A new one was posted every week. And every week I'd just check them out. For months, i saved up the money to get one working as a delivery girl. And every month I'd decide on a tattoo before changing my mind. It was on the day I had enough money, that I choose one. No actually I created a tattoo. I drew these wings and the artist copied it. I have it forever etched on my skin. Ha, when my parents found out...well theres reason I'm here.

I was just admiring it, in a pose where I was hugging myself and my head was turned toward the mirror, that the door randomly opened. The shriek startled me and I swear I jumped five feet high. The door closes abruptly before I can figure out who was yelling. I guess it's my roommate. I casually grab my graphic t-shirt and I pull it over my head. Low curses can be heard from behind the door. whoever it is, they're fuming right now. I sit on my bed and wait until the door opens again. I take a view of the person before me. She's fairly tall and her dark hair flowed down to the top of her hips. She's wearing a pink crop top with a heart in the middle. This and her equally pink short skirt and pants creating a color contrast that's making me cringe. I scan up to her face where I met with a set of burning brown eyes. Yuh oh.

This girl puts her hands dramatically on her hips. "Excuse me. But I believe that's my mirror?" I lazily glance to the dresser mirror. "It didn't have a name tag.." I say in my low voice, shrugging. She scoffs. "Look I know your new or something," she rolls her eyes as she says this. Okay she's striking a chord. "But you have to learn that these things.." She waves to practically the whole room including the poster invested walls."..are mine. And this tinsy wintsy little place over here.." She points to my bed. "...is yours. Stay off my property and we won't have a problem, okay?" She smiles but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. It's obvious that it isn't genuine anyway.

I try not to let my emotions show but the disappointment is clearly Showing. I was pretty excited on having my own room despite having a roommate to share it with...

Suddenly that gym teacher's expression makes a lot of sense.

The girl, have made her point, sashays to the dresser mirror to get a good look of herself. She opens a lipgloss out of her millions and applies a layer.

Squeak.

The girl and I freeze at the same time. She gets up and wildly looks around. "D-did you hear that?" I hide my surprise by saying," NNNo." Not now. Not now.

Squeak.

"Ooo.." The girl jumps up the dresser stool, not once having her eyes leaving the ground. "A-are you t-telling me you didn't hear t-t-that!?" I scrunch my eyebrows together. "Waaht.." I hope that's convincing. Slowly, the girl looks at me. I lift my hands and shrug. Her eyes narrow as she catches on. Dammit. I'm not a good actor but c'mon. I gave it all I got. The girl cautiously steps down the stool to approach me. I press my lips together.

Abruptly I jump on my bed like the ground is on fire. "ITS THERE ITS THERE I SEE IT!" Her eyes grow as big a saucers and she flys out the room, screaming her head off. The screams can be heard even at the end of the hall. From my bed I lean toward the door to see her off. Laughing at myself. That was good. I seriously didn't think that was going to work. Maybe all that lipgloss went to her head. Huh... I didn't even catch her name.

I jump down into a sitting position, bouncing off it, and open my suitcase. I cup my hand and Aiden climbs into my hand. I lift him to my face so we see eye to eye.

"Oh Adien, you never cease to fail me." A murmur of squeaks respond. I smile. Another souvenir from home, my pet rat. It's nice to know he didn't like die or anything in my suitcase. You could sue me for animal abuse but I'll have you know that Adien can run around or be stuffed anywhere and still survive. As prove, I carry Adien to the ground and he scurries away. Yes I've read that no pet policy but whose says I listen? Adien scampers under my bed. I grab the shoe box in my suitcase and I put it under my bed. For when he decides to return. I dust off my hand with finality. Got that taken care of.

I sigh. Before, I felt free, ready to start on an unwritten page but now I feel right back where I started again. Cramped in a wired cage.

Aren't birds meant to fly?

**Author's Note:**

**Yes yes the action and drama is to happen soon. **

**I just want to set the setting.**

**Haha 2 updates in one day! How's that?:)**

**See you in the next chappie.**

**_R&R_**


	3. Chapter 3:Isn't He Odd?

**Y and O interact yay! Btw the OC is NOT based on me. In fact, this just a character with traits from different people I've met over the years. So yah..I'm not like her at all. **

**Well onwards**!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Isn't he odd?<strong>

** Y POV**

How do I describe my first day of school?

It was pretty meh. I mean I managed to avoid Mrs. Prissypants this morning. She took forever in the shower room so I basically skipped that part of the day and resorted to deodorant. It was some peachy smell my mom stuffed in my suitcase against my will. Well being here is against my will so..

I was laying on my bed, jamming to some music before I finally I realized that I was late. ( thanks to my alarm clock) I rushed and threw some clothes on that I figured would match. I wore a new black beanie, a short black skirt, a tan-pink light sweater jacket, a white shirt that had a classic snoopy on his red doghouse pictured on it and of course, my worn out converse. Before I put my shoes on, I wrote the date of today on a open spot. Just something to remember.

I breezed through my schedule and I actually didn't get lost this time. There weren't any classes I didn't like. Well except gym. I don't like to exercise what so ever.

Okay I'm lying. I don't care about that. I can go a day of grilling jumping jacks. it's just that I'm stuck a whole year with that Jim guy. It isn't hate. Just dislike. Then again, who do I like in here?

The nice thing about this school though is that the teachers didn't introduce me to the class. I just walked right in, took a seat and observed like I always do. The teachs give little comments like,'Oh and the assignment for today is on blah blah, which we did last week by the way Yareli.." Yeah I wasn't completely out of the acknowledgement part. Kids still stared when they saw my new face. But I can live with that.

I couldn't live with having to go up and talk about myself to a class dotted with strangers who couldn't care less.

Which is why I wasn't so honky dory when my science teach, a woman with poofy grey hair said quite loudly, "Ah our new student!"when I walked in the door late. I stopped and considered just walking back out but 20 eyes bore right into me.

She smiled and stopped her lesson. "Yareli Darrel, is it?" I shook my head but I did not say anything. It's actually Yareli Nani but I wanted to this conversation to end as soon as possible. There's was a pause as if she expected me to continue. Ha, that's pretty funny. Does she not see the audience behind her? I was frozen in place. But as always I didn't let my fear show.

She coughs. "Uh well, Yareli..welcome to our classroom." She waves to the gap between her chalkboard and the rows of students. "How about you tell us a little about yourself?" Ah hell naw!

Again I shook my head. "I heard you lived in Germany for awhile. How was that?" The students looked from the teacher to me. Again I froze and kept my mouth shut, hoping to God almighty that she would just shut up and let me sit down.

She then laughed at my nonexistent response, shaking her head. "Why you're a shy one aren't you? I'm Mrs. Hertz and I'll be teaching you this year." Oh thank god. She thoughtfully looked about the classroom seats. " You'll be sitting there next to...Herb." She gave me a smile and I carried my books to a seat next to a window. I sat down next to the kid with heavy acne.

Mrs. Hertz, seeing me properly seated, went on about her lesson. I believe it was something about chemical reaction..I don't know. I wasn't listening. My palm was propping my chin as I stared out the window. Boy, this place has quite a lot of trees. I wonder if they let us have access to the woods. I thought about that for awhile. The things I would find..or things I would do in solitude. What kind of animals live there. I almost considered running off there myself after class whether it meant getting in trouble or not. But after a moment I decided against it.

I wanted to take the risk but having my parents find out I was breaking the rules again just wasn't something I wanted to happen. They are already disappointed in me as it is. If I get in trouble, I would surly be sent back home and I really don't want to be stuck indoors with their rules suffocating me right and left. At least here I can do anything I want without my parents breathing down my neck every second.

A tap on my shoulder breaks me away from my thoughts. I turn to face Herb.

"Uh um Hi I uh see that you haven't uh ..combed you hair today." Herb said, in attempt to make conversation with me. I racked my fingers through my hair only to have it stop midway and become tangled. As short and straight as my hair is, I still manage to get bed head it seems. I didn't know what to reply to his weird question so I said," Yeah.." And I returned to my previous position. I didn't see him, but I hear Herb breath a small sigh.

When I look back to the window I see that a big white slop has curtained my vision of the outside. I would've had to stretch my neck to look around it and that would've been such an awkward stance that it would just have caused for more stares. I'm not even sure what it was. Another slop landed and splattered on another part of the window. Slop doesn't just fall from the sky. Unless was bird poop. Of course. I guessed those pigeons from the sky yesterday were still prancing in the sky. With that in thought,I decided to occupy myself with capturing this moment in my sketchbook. I grab it from the stacks of textbooks my other classes bombarded me with, and get out a neat and newly-lit book. Its brown and has a leather cover. I open it and quickly flip through pages and pages of drawings or more like memories to me. I like to think of my sketchbook as some kind of diary or picture gallery. Flipping through it reveals days and thoughts interpreted only from my point of view.

I pick up my pencil from my book bag. I take it and start to capture the window's essence. Or something artsy like that.

I became so absorbed in my sketching that I was slapped back into the reality when I heard scolding two students in the front row. I immediately recognized the odd kid and Ulrich, who were, at that moment holding, back guilty smiles.

"Della Robbia, Stern. What is all this chattering about? I've warned you to keep quiet. Now I'm splitting you up."

"Aw Mrs, we were just joking. There's no harm in that."The Odd kid with the pointed hair said, chuckling about the previous joke no doubt.

"Harm on your education! Mind I remind you two that you failing this class?"

A roar of 'OoOoO' erupt from the class causing Odd to wave his hand at them as if to wave them away.

"Odd since you talk to about every person in this class.." I looked around the room. That's a lot of different people. Wow, social ain't he? "..I'm assigning to switch seats with Herbs." I dropped my pencil on my desk. Wait wait.. Next to me? I don't want to talk to him. Stop, abort this plan, abort. Mrs. Hertz, walked back to her chalkboard and murmured, "I doubt you'd be able to get peep out of her." Been closest to her at that moment i think I was the only one who's heard her. Damn right, I thought.

Odd grabs his things and sloppy puts it on my desk. Well our desk for now. Because of this, Jeremie, being across from our seats, told Odd to be careful earning a, "I will I will Einstein. Don't get your panties in a twist." Jeremie scowled and Odd laughed. "It's always fun to toy with you Jer Jer"

"Shut up Odd."

He laughed once more before tuning his attention on to me.

"So we meet again.." He said it dramatically, like we were superheroes and we were about to face off on our last epic battle. You ever seen that?

I didnt reply, I focused on my bird splatter. "The silent type huh? I like girls of few words." This stopped me right away and I just looked straight ahead and then at him.

"Wha?"

He sat sideways so he's facing me. His arm casually on the back of the chair. He chuckles. "You heard me right."

"If I am then I recall you flirting with me." I said, as I arched an eyebrow. I just had to respond to that, it was one of those what the hell moments.

"And if I am?" He put other elbow on the table to his fist props his head up.

I frowned. Um, isn't it obvious I don't even remotely like you? I didn't know what this guy wanted from me. "I'm not flattered."

Odd wagged his eyebrows and said, "I can change that."

With that, I decided I was done with this guy and I went back to focus on my sketching,

20 minutes later, I created a drawing of a student and desk facing sideways, pitch blacked by the light coming from the window that took up the whole page. Splatters of white scattered across the window squares creating a random but elegant pattern. I'm quite proud by how it turned out. I was about to start shading it when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up and I bumped into Odds nose. It was a light touch but I backed away immediately out of shock.

I clutched my hand over my heart as it hammered out of my chest. I glared at Odd who was blushing furiously."What ..!" I whispered. "...was that." He scratched the back of his head, nervously.

"I was just checking out your sketch out, ya know?"

I was about to reply but I figured the more I talk to him, the more he'll talk to me. So I clamped up and stayed silent, like I always do. I was not completely comfortable that he was even looking at it. How did I not notice?

"Yareli." I probably jumped out of my skin. Hey I was still flustered. Mrs. Hertz looked at me before closing her eyes, obviously on her last nerve. "Will you love birds please stop talking to each other?." The class erupted into laughter and I just set my jaw. I was not doing anything! Odd looked over to me, the biggest smile on his face.I pressed my lips together to hide any sign of blush that'd start creeping up my face. Of course I probably failed. Oh god. I hate him so much. She sighed and continued, "Come solve this question on the board." I got up and I trekked forward. Without so a glance, I solved the problem and I handed Mrs. Hertz her chalk.

"Oh!.. Um thank you." I nodded and headed back to my seat. I guess those summer tutors really paid off. It's the beginning of the year anyway.

When I turned around, I saw Odd flipping through a brown book. My sketch book. I tried to keep my stance causal as I walked back. Inside I was raging. I swiftly sat down before snatching the book away from the preoccupied kid. That was a big mistake because when I did that, Odd's finger was holding a page and my force ripped if from its binds. Rrrrip. My mouth gaped and Odds eyes went wide as he stared at it. It was a skull, dark shades highlighted the decay of its bones. Bugs lurked in the skulls mouth and it's eyeholes, giving the expression that the if the skull had muscles it's face would evidently look like it was screaming. It was greatly detailed because I took hours at end sketching it. And now it was torn in half. One piece stuck to the page. The other in Odds hands.

He gave me a sheepish grin. "Oops..?" I lightly took the paper from his fingers and laid it, with the book, on my desk. I continued to stare at it in horror. Odd was fumbling to patch up his mistake. "I-I can use tape- just tape it t-together and It'll look good as new..it's not as bad as it looks..-" I put up my hand to silence him.

"I was j-just looking..I'm sorry, Okay?" The sincerity of his voice made me look up at his face. He actually looked apologizing. I sighed, raking my fingers through my long bangs. I couldn't stay mad at that face. He looked truly sorry and it WAS an accident.

"Whatever." I mean I can just tape it right? But hours of drawing that was wasted. I sighed again.

" I was just looking through it. You have some pretty cool stuff in there." He tilted his head. "Do just draw what you see or what?"

"Tell me, have you ever seen a human skull with bugs and maggots crawling on it?" I gave him a look. He grinned.

"I wish. That'd be pretty cool."

I rolled my eyes. It seems like everyone does that to him. "It would not be cool."

"Yeah, it would! Seeing the Maggots eating off the flesh-"

Disgusted, I grimaced. "Human flesh?"

"Yeah! It'd be like on some zombie movie. With gore and everything!"

I groaned. It's not the imagery of gore or anything that's bothering me, it's the fact that it would be human. That's what makes me sick. Like when I first witnessed a death beforehand. A memory started to unravel but I shut it off.

"Not a fan, huh?" He chuckled. I kept my eyes down at my fingers and it was silent for awhile.

Mrs. Hertz kept droning on about the how chemicals react to certain elements in the background and I tried to distract myself by focusing on her. Because I could feel his eyes staring at me.

"You know your really good." He said softly, breaking the silence. "At art I mean."I rolled my eyes because I knew he was complimenting me just to get on my good side. I was obviously still pissed. Not entirely.

"No I'm serious. You should start showing your art off more often." He insisted.

"I really don't need to. I HAVE no reason to." I replied as equally soft.

"Ya you do. You can please me with your-" I squinted at him and he immediately backtracked. "I mean Y-you can express your..abilities for people to admire."

I shook my head. I didn't care about others adoring my art. It didn't matter to me.

"No seriously." He tried to convince me.

I shook my head again.

This time he rolled his eyes. "Stubborn." He then put his hand to his neck and stretched, tilting the chair he was sitting on, backwards. "Well, I liked it" I just stared at him, a bit caught off guard.

He gave me a big smile before he clumsily fell backwards off the chair and on to his butt. The class once again, for the third time, laughed. Mrs. Hertz whipped around and when she saw Odd, she put her hand on face.

"Della Robba!"

I thought about what he said.

**Author's note**

**I think I finally got out of my writers block :D**

**I already wrote my ideas down so yeah.**

**I just had to put the pieces together.**

**I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Read & Review Thx**


	4. Chapter 4: Misses and indirect Kisses

**Thanks for the kind reviews! I really enjoyed reading them :) So, thanks to your encouragement, I whipped this chapter up early for ya. Here's the update you've been waiting for! **

**Onwards**!

**Chapter 4: Misses and Indirect Kisses**

* * *

><p><strong>J POV<strong>

The long gaping windows of my dormitory casted a warm afternoon shine onto my bed. My messy room was coated on wads of random paperballs and USB wires. My ruffles sheets were occupied by Aelita and I as text books and homework were scattered beside us. We're supposed to be doing homework for our class together but a rarity for us, we were procrastinating.

Aelita, having a new felt interest on taste, was savouring different types of junk food from the vending machines. She was suddenly interested on this sense was surfaced when I answered her latest question. Answering her many questions on Earth wasn't a bother to me. I loved seeing her eyes light up at the knowledge that rattled out of my mouth. It warmed my heart. So when I told her that there were different types and that the hotdog today didn't taste very well for her because it wasn't her flavor, she suddenly wanted to know which was her favorite? And which was her least?

Giggles escaped her lips as the pinkette covered her mouth.

I looked up from my homework. Although I wasn't really doing it, I still was trying to finish it but as always Aileta was distracting me. When isn't she? She so alluring. I lifted an eyebrow at her and smiled. "What's so funny this time?" I asked.

She looked up from her wrinkled bag of lemony chips. Her eyes were watery though her face shone. "These ones hold a really...weird taste, Jeremie." She laughed again and my heart rose a bit. "My face puckered up"

"That's taste is sour. It isn't one of my personal favorites"

"Oh yes. I remember you telling me that back when I was in Lyoko." Aileta smiled, obviously reminiscing. I smiled back, remembering as well.

"Aren't you happy you can actually live now? Touch, taste and smell. ". And hopefully love, I thought.

"Yes it's nice" Aelita said, moving on to another bag of chips. This one labeled spicy. I knew, Aelita being sweet, wouldn't enjoy that so I bought a bottle of cold water. Iced.

Aileta swiftly ripped the bag open and picked out a flaming red triangular chip. She propped it in her mouth, chewed for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she forcefully gulped. I acted quickly by giving her the cold water just as she was gasping and fanning herself.

I watched her fumble to twist the bottle cap, feeling a bit guilting for choosing spicy as one of the tastes. I didn't think Aileta would handle it nicely. The scene before me proved that. She's so delicate.

Finally opening it, She gorged the water until it was half done. She took the second to breathe, twisting the cap back on the bottle. Her face was red and tears was over flowing her eye lids. She was quiet for a moment, sniffling.

"...are you okay?" Concern was etched on my face as I searched her face, leaning closer to her as we were face to face from each other.

She surprised me by grinning widely. "That was amazing."

"What? But you look-"

Aileta took another chip and put it in her mouth. "I think I have just found my favorite." It took her a few moments before she was drowning herself in another drink. Her face became redder and redder, red tinting her nose making her look absolutely adorable.

"What's this one called?"

"Spicy." I wanted to lean in closer to her but I decide against it.

"Mmm" she hummed.

Suddenly, her smile disappeared and a deep frown craved her face.

"Aileta?.."

She looked up at me, her face serious as ever. "Something is wrong." Her eyebrows furrowed together as she tried pinpoint her distress. "Somewhere in Lyoko.."

I perked up at this. Aileta has this deep connection to Lyoko, if she says something's wrong, chances are she's right. "Do you think it's Xana's doing?"

She stared off for a minute before she shook her head. "Yes, i don't know what else it could be."

I nodded and with that I immediately walked over to my computer, turning it on. I sat down in my chair. Once it loaded, I typed some codes to bring up the scanner program. "I going to auto-check for activated towers. Xana has been quiet for awhile. He could of awakened. " it's been a long time since during summer vacation. All the while, when Yumi, Aileta and I monitored Xana, Xana was hushed up. Not a peep. Seemed pretty weird to me, I even thought maybe he was up to something unnoticed by us. But I trusted Aileta's instinct as well as the supercomputer. Though Xana is pretty sneaky.

When the window popped up, I coded a command to scan for any negative towers. The program started and one by one, a tower was shown, lit white. Beeps signed the positive and negative. One beep of good, two for bad. I laid back and watched white after white pass by, the same beeping been heard.

I felt Aileta come up behind me to look over my shoulder. I blushed as her cheek was inches away from me. She being to preoccupied with the scanner, didn't notice. I tried my best to focus. My best.

The scan was complete and it checked out as positive. Green enlighten the screen, coloring our faces. I was a bit confused though, as much as relived. Could Aileta have been wrong? Had Xana not done anything?

"Hmm, I guess I was wrong.." Aileta looked at me, just as confused. I'm smart enough to know not to be so sure. It's Xana after all. I shook my head, disagreeing. "We can't just assume that. Let's call up the guys. We're taking a trip to the factory." I stood up and made my way to the door before I was held back by a warm small hand. I turned my head around to see Aileta's bright eyes written in concern. I soften at her gesture.

"Suppose..I'm wrong." Aileta said, quietly. "Can't you relax?. You've been pretty stressed lately Jeremie. "

"You're not wrong. I know you're not. I can't relax with Xana out there ready to attack at any given moment." I replied.

"The scanners never wrong either Jeremie. You've been working on your AP classes really hard and it's wearing you out. I can't let Xana be the straw that breaks the camels back."

I thought about her comment. I have been getting a bit tired lately and I noticed bags under my eyes a few times. But doesn't seem that worrysome. I'd be okay. Working is where I get anywhere in life and defeating Xana is what's going to keep life going.

Aileta's eye stared at me, waiting for an answer. I sighed, giving in. She was just looking out for me and I didn't want to disappoint her.

Aileta reframed into a beautiful smile, letting her teeth show. "Thank you." She instantly perked up. "Hey, let's get a breathe of fresh air and go to the cafeteria." She scrunched her nose at the sight of my room as she looked around. "It's getting dank in here." I just then felt the heat and humid of the room. I fanned myself with my shirt, torn between staying and finishing my piles of homework or hanging with Aileta.

She let go of my hand and walked to the door. She grabbed the door handle before she stopped to look back at me. "C'mon."

"Yeah okay." I finally decided. I walked over to her and we headed out.

I, Jeremie, was leaving unfinished homework behind. Yeah that's how far under in love I was.

* * *

><p><strong>U POV<strong>

"Mash Potatoes, veggies and Macaroni.." Rosa, our lunch lady, announced as she placed the food on my tray.

I glanced at the food. It looked appetizing enough to eat. For Today at least. I nodded at her. "Thanks."

It was lunch and the bustling students chatter and clanking of plates and utensils echoed throughout the cafeteria. I stepped away from the line and made my way to our usual spot. At long flat table on the far right, I saw the familiar faces of Jeremie, Aileta and..Yumi. She was smiling and animatedly chitchatting with Aileta. Eager to talk to her, I trudged forward.

As I got closer to our table, I stopped, a black beanie catching my eye.

On the other side from our table, a few up, was Eli. She was alone, picking at her macaroni. Head down. Guilt and pity swept through my body and I considered sitting with her instead of my friends. Just because she has spent most of her time alone, doesn't mean she likes it. No matter how much she acts like she does.

Maybe I should make peace and just talk to her. Keep her company. It has been awhile.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Yumi gazing in my direction. I looked at her and she waved, as a way of telling me to come over. I lightly shook my head and I headed toward Eli.

I sat down, laying my tray on the table. I was across from her. Her eyes raked from my food up to my face. She looked puzzled and it was obvious that she was wondering why I was hanging out with her. It was obvious before that I was clearly angry with her.

"Hey."

She frowned and turned back to her fascination of her macaroni. I sighed. I should of known she would've still been mad at me. It's not her to just forgive me so quickly. I ran my hand through my hair. I look away from her.

"Okay..so..I'm sorry..for the way...I uh acted." I sigh again and I glanced at her. "It was rude and I probably hurt you feelings."

She's poking her food for a moment then her eyes met mine. It took some time but she finally nodded, her eyes downcast. I felt relieved. It was nice to know that your good friend could still forgive you even if you've done wrong. The yelling and moving of our last meet flooded in my mind. Did she forgive my anger or our fight? I did not know. I decided that it was better not to think about it.

"So..Wassup?" I asked. Maybe we could catch up.

Eli straighten her back from her hunched figure. She just stared at me, searching Into my eyes. "You're failing Chemistry..?" She asked. I was a bit taken back, wondering where that came from. So was that what she was so engrossed in? Thinking about my grades?

"What?"

"Remember? Mrs. Hertz? She said you were failing." She tilted her head, studying me. I then recalled the teacher's comment from class. Eli knew the answer so I just shrugged. I knew why she was bringing this up..my dad. "More so or less. It's nothing really." I tried to be nonchalant .

"Ulrich...he's going to be furious." Her voice was weaved in worry. For me.

The thought of my dad, caring only for useless letters marked on paper, raised anger. When was the last time he ever done anything with me that didn't include school? "I really don't care." I said, glaring at her.

She continued to stare at me. Studying me. Her face brooding. My lips formed into a thin line and I stared back. Seconds passed and we were still staring. Finally I broke it off by looking away.

"C-can we not talk about this?"

"I-I'm sorry." She said.

She knew this was a touchy subject so why did she bring it up? She remembered all the times I couldn't go outside because I had to study or had a tutor. Her parents were strict but she was never held inside for hours end doing extra study. I remember the time she once, being tired of hearing the same thing when she asked if I could play (the answer being no), she offered to help me. My dad said no at first but she managed to convince him. I still don't know how. Every night, she came and did half of my homework for me. She was 'helping' and my dad never knew. It was against my will. I didn't want her pity work but she always insisted that we'd get to play sooner if she did it. She said it rudely of course. I knew that she really just wanted to help me. She was concerned.

I realized it was the same at this moment. I could tell by her shy stance and the sudden interest in my water bottle nutrition label. She won't admit it and I won't push it. I soon forgot about my anger.

I opened the packet of plastic utensils, picking out a spoon. "It's okay." I managed a small smile.

Eli raked her hand through her long bangs. I didn't expect her to smile back. Since when did she ever smile? But I saw it in her eyes, her smiling back in her own way..

* * *

><p><strong>Yu POV<strong>

I watched Ulrich gaze fondly toward the girl with the black beanie. The girl didn't even notice, her focus being at his water bottle. I wondered what his relationship was with this girl. The fact that he passed up the offer to sit with us for her really said something.

He told us that she was his friend. Maybe I was just being delusional but I was pretty sure, looking at them, that they were more then friends. A bond I couldn't have with Ulrich.

A strong green feeling came over me as I glared at them.

* * *

><p><strong>U POV<strong>

Eli took a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"So how's your dorm?" I asked before chewing on my pasta.

She shrugged and I immediately suspected something. I arched an eyebrow.

She sighed, twirling her macaroni with her spoon. "The room is ... Okay. I mean it's pretty girly and stuff." I nodded urging her to carry on.

"But my room mate is.." She trailed off, trying to find the right word. "Quite Bitchy."

This was news. "Bitchy? How?"

"Screechy, rude and lipstick obsessed. Her way of greeting me was marking her territory."

I was lifting my spoon to take another bite but realization hit me and it stopped midway.

"Might her name be Sissi?" Eli shrugged. "I didn't get her name. She left the room before I could find out." A hint of mischief flickered over her face. I almost missed it.

"What happened." I gave her a knowing smile.

Her face remains expressionless but as she talked, her olive eyes lit up.

"I scared her out of the room using Aiden."

"Wait, You brought Aiden?" The last time I saw that furry rat, he nearly bit my nail clean off. I couldn't say I even liked it. " Did she see you?"

Eli shook her head as she took another bite out of her mashed potatoes. "She ran off screaming." I smirked at the thought that.

"I wish I had seen that."

"Maybe you'll get a chance to see." She paused for a brief second to look at me, hopeful. She asking me to visit her dorm. I nodded, I would.

It was quiet for some time. I looked up to see Eli eyeing my ice cream bowl, the cold evaporating on to the table. I pushed it toward her. " Here take some."

She didn't even protest. She grabbed the spoon tucked in the bowl and took a bite. Eli relaxed as she took in the cold bliss. I laughed. "Is it really that good?"

She snapped out of it and pushed the bowl back toward me. "Find out." I was going to use my already used spoon but she just gave me the ice cream one instead. I hesitated causing Eli to roll her eyes. "I'm not contagious you know."

"I'm not too sure about that." I smiled, taking the spoon. I saw the edges her lips twitch. I took a bite of the refreshingly cold. I shivered as it slid down my throat.

"Told ya."

* * *

><p><strong>Y POV<strong>

"Yumi..Yumi..YUMI!" I whipped around to see Jeremie, Aileta and Odd all looking at me expectantly. I didn't catch their conversation. I was too absorbed at watching Ulrich...and that girl.

"What." I said firmly when no one spoke. Jeremie finally said, "We were wondering if it the cafeteria felt hot to you or not."

"But you were tooo interested in your Uuuuulrich." Odd smiled smugly.

I squinted at Odd, mentally shooting darts at his big head. He isnt mine, idiot. Yet. I opened my mouth to speak but I was interrupted.

"Oh C'mon Odd. Your crush on the new girl wasn't been slick either. It's so obvious." Jeremie intervened. Odd smiled wider.

"What can I say? She has caught my eye."

Odd picked a carrot off Jeremie's plate and dangled it above his open mouth. He let it go and if fell into his open mouth. He then chewed like some cow and I could see the contents of food.

"Ew, gross. Odd." I said

"What?" He was obviously trying to annoying me.

Aileta giggled, shook her head. She looked outside at the overbearing sun.

"Do you think that the heat will keep us from running today?" She asked curiously.

Jeremie scoffed. "I wish. Jim will just think of it as another reason for us to run another lap."

"By then you'd probably be steamed like a baked potatoe- no wait- fried like fish." Odd laughed at his similes. "You'll be red all over!"

I try to laugh along, to forget my jealousy but it came out short and humorous.

Jeremie smiled. "I came prepared this time. I bought a bunch of sunscreen."

"I bet you it won't work." Odd said. "You'll probably get sunburnt."

Jeremie rolled his eyes. "By science, it will."

Suddenly a low beeping rang from under the table. Everyone jumped, mistaking the sound for a signaled X.A.N.A attack. Jeremie lifted his arm. His watch mini lights were flickering on and off rapidly. "Uhp. Time to pay visit at grueling P.E,"Odd chirped, getting up. The rest of us followed suit.

"Don't look too excited Odd. That big belly of yours is going to tire you before we even do a warm up." Aelita picked up our trays for us.

Odd chuckled. "Nah, this belly is gonna shrink before we even get to the Gym."

This earned laughs from both Jeremie and Aelita.

We passed the table Ulrich sat. We both exchanged glances. Mines lingered while his was quick and short. To talk to the girl with the black beanie.

My heart sunk into the pit of my stomach.

A**uthor's Note:**

**Thanks for reading and if you have any comments about anything, please review.**

**I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mixed Feelings

**I'm slowly enveloping to the main topic of the story so yeah heh**

**Responses:**

**SonicxAmy: Thank you yet again! Haha your comments are always sweet and I hope to see more of them. Thank you for being the first reviewer yay!**

**Uncreativeperson: Your review was actually very helpful. I was worried if I should or should not continue these POV because peeps might get bored of it or disinterested . Thank you for your feedback! You critics could help me more often in my writing so keep it up! Peace!**

**Delmelio: I'm glad you do! :D I try to update soon to the best of my ability. **

**This update took longer than my usual write-then-directly-post routine because I had a big research project to do and I didn't have time. Sorry. But now it's back to my frequent updates.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Mixed Feelings<strong>

**O POV**

Pfwiiiiiiiiiikkk

The shriek of Jim's whistle sliced through the pair of students' ears scattered around the school track. The sound was high and agonizing. Most of the kids covered their ears in pain, including me. I stuck my pinkie finger into my ear and rubbed the inside. "Damn, are you trying to make our ears bleed?" I retort in annoyance.

Ulrich beside me, frowned. "At least he didn't use his blow horn." He scowled at the thought. As a matter of fact, I did too. I Remember Jim using it all the time, basically overusing it to the point that most of us had to complaint to Yolanda, our nurse, about ear problems. He had to have it taken away. I guess now that shiny whistle is his new item. Great, I thought grimly.

"Everyone line up!" Jim shouted at us. We all obeyed, trekking across the track. We eventually grouped together near Jim, disobeying his 'line up' order. Jim ignored it though, or maybe he was used to it? I don't know. You can't tell with that guy.

"Okay," Jim nodded his head, seeing us all together. "Even though today is basically our first day and we're not suppose to dress out until a few days after but" Jim's eyes darted to a couple of kids, including me. "SOME of us haven't been excising lately and have gained or lost some weight."

Soooo, where do I lie in? I knew he was talking to me but I didn't consider myself skinny or 'losing weight' as he put it. I was actually hopeful that maybe my physical test showed me as gaining weight. I don't always like being skinny or scrawny. Sometime I wish my big appetite pays off. Ulrich elbowed me, grinning. He was teasing me, knowing I was in the category Jim was talking about. I grabbed my belly and jiggled it in response. Ulrich bursted out laughing getting the joke. I mean c'mon. I couldn't have been the only one who noticed Jim gained some weight. Jim, himself didn't notice but a few bystanders did. We all started to snicker.

"So, with that, the school requires us to start early." Jim clapped his hands with finality. "First activity, 5 laps across the track." That shut us up instantly. Our laughter exchanged for groans and complaints. Jeremy had a look of dread.

Aelita noticed this and she put a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "C'mon, Jeremie." She pulled him by the hand towards the track. "We'll do it together." Jeremie sulked behind her as they ascended towards the track.

I, however, couldn't be more excited. My hyperactive self needs a let go and a run around the track would do it. Besides, I love it. It's on my favorite list of favorites. Well, next to fighting XANA..and food...and girls.

Speaking of girls, I looked around the field for a pair of olive green eyes, hoping that she might be in the Gym class. I knew that every new student usually gets stuck being in P.E. since other classes like Art, are filled up immediately. Who would want to get stuck in P.E? My eyes wondered until I drew in a figure near the end of the track. The brown hair and green confirmed that it was in fact Yareli. She wore a too-big graphic shirt that hung on loosely on her shoulders and went half-way down her thighs. Her beanie was removed for the first time I've seen her and her hair was specially messy. But it fit her image. She seemed like the kind of girl who wouldn't bother to comb her hair. My eyes raked her body, seeing that her legs were bare. Is she even wearing anything under? My face heated up in an instant. Why would I even think that? Who goes out in public half naked? Actually that would be nice...I smiled at the thought.

Yareli, in the distance, bent down. One of her knees touched the ground and the other stuck out next to her shoulder. Her thin fingers expertly moved, tying her greying laces into a knot. This is when I first noticed her worn out sneakers. It was black and it looked like it once had white soles. But it must of lost it's purity long time ago because now all I see is grey. Red. Her bent figure exposed, and I could clearly see that, she was In fact wearing something under. Red shorts. Eh, it was a nice thought to think that she wasn't wearing anything. I suddenly felt a strong urge to go over to her.

Ulrich groaned. I turned to him.

"Why are you complaining?" I asked. "We run over the factory all the time."

"No. I just feel sluggish today." Ulrich shrugged. "It the first day of school." I'm glad Ulrich didn't see my heated face. I knew I would be teased heavily for that. Odd the flirt actually blushing. I've dated plenty of girls, all leaving them after a day or two. The fact that she not even under my charm and I'm already under hers..it's weird.

She IS pretty good-looking.

We both began to walk towards the track. We see Jeremie and Aelita have started their run by jogging. Aelita didn't exactly excel speed wise but she defiantly beat Jeremie. He lagged behind with Aelita yelling shouts of encouragement behind her. It was actually funny to watch.

Chuckling, Ulrich and I met at the edge of the circular track. A few kids whisked passed up, running at full speed. Ulrich watched, making no move to follow after them. In fact he had his hands in his sports sweatpants and a look on his face that said he was searching for somebody. We just stood there for a moment.

After a while, I couldn't take it anymore. "Who are you looking for?" I asked. Urlich kept his eyes on the track. "Yumi, where is she?" The crowd of students running blur into a fury of colors. It was hard to tell where she could be. He sudden interest in finding her made me curious. But I bit my tongue. I saw Yumi's look at lunch. Her anger was practically radiating off of her. I'm sure everyone at the table noticed. This was something I didn't want to get tangled with. Their anger always clashed at one another.

" Do you think Yumi is upset or something?" Ulrich pondered aloud. "She has been avoiding me ever since I caught up with you guys."

I remember her awkward glazes towards him and her quick dismissal.

To lie or not to lie. That's a question. Based on my past experience, and big mouth, anything I might say could ruin their already wobbly relationship. "Wee-ell. Not exactly..." I replied. Ulrich's head whipped right around. His eyes wide. "Wait.. What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

I didn't lie. Kinds wish I did now. I knew by the look on his face that I wasn't going to leave unless I explained myself.

But I left anyway.

I looked back at Yareli. " Oops, well look at that, Yareli seems to be calling me." I gave him a quick glance before sprinting away. He was about to protest, but I was too fast for him.

It's better if he dealt with Yumi by himself. He should just talk with her.

I ran until I got closer to her. From there I casually walked. Like I was just passing by her. Just talking a stroll. As I neared her, I could clearly see graphics of her shirt. It had big bold white letters reading GO - YOURSELF and a white finger flipping the bird. One of the words and the finger were blacked out with black marker, even though it was obvious what it was referring to.

"Eyes up here bud."

Yareli cocked an eye brow at me, amused.

I didn't realize it looked like I was gawking at her chest until it was too late. Oops.

"Bold shirt." I said standing in front of her, trying to play it off. She unfolded her arms and momentarily looked at it. As if she just realized like she was wearing this shirt. Did she even look before she wears something?

"Oh yeah." She refolded her arms and shrugged. "The only thing I thought looked like a sports shirt."

I glanced back at it. Grey and worn. Like her shoes. Nearer to her now, I could see how beat up her sneakers were. They were also heavily written on. Scribbles and doodles, too small for me to read.

"Your shoes look like they're going to break apart any second." I smile broadly. "What's on it?"

She shrugged yet again and focused her attention on the runners on the track. She had this far away look she had in class. Shes always wears that bored look. Ever since I talked to her, I wonder what's going on in her mind. What is she thinking about? What are her thoughts?

Waiting by her as she completely ignored me, didn't really bother me. But I wanted some action.

"Are you not going to tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"'Cause I don't want to."

"Why?"

"..Odd shut up."

"Up your butt?"

She turned to look at me, her mouth gaped. I bursted out laughing at her expression. I loved seeing something on her face other than a blank mask.

"Freak." She glared at me and murmured.

"Robot."

"Clown."

"Stubborn."

"Annoying."

"Boring."

"Pervert."

"I'm not a perv."

"Your lingering eyes say you were."

"If you didn't have such-"

"Such what?" She challenged

"Niiiiiice..pppuuu-"

"I swear to-"

"Luuuuump beeeeewbs"

She continued to glared at me. I was getting on her last nerve and it was absolutely hilarious. I was laughing and she was huffing at me.

"Why are you even here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Odd."

"Okay okay." I chuckled. "I don't know you looked so lonely." I shrugged.

Another question came to mind. Why is she always alone? I know it's her first day and all but isn't Ulrich her friend? Why isn't she hanging out with him?

"Well I'm not." She quipped

"Then why aren't you running?"

"Why are you asking all these questions!?" I finally broke her. Her usual calm posture changed into rage. Her mouth was in a firm thin line and her hands were balled up into fists by her sides. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, her anger finally overflowed.

I just laughed, hard. She looked so funny.

"Stop laughing!" She shouted at me.

* * *

><p><strong>A POV<strong>

I stopped my continuous tread to take a second to breathe. I took deep breathes, in and out, trying to steady my beating heart. My sweat trickled down my forehead and down my neck. It felt so good to be alive.

Wiping my forehead, I heard heavy huffs and puffs behind me. Jeremie ran over next to me. His breaths came out jagged and wheezy. He bent down, his hands on his knees. Sweat poured from his red face. His glass lens fogged with steam.

"Its ...so...hot." Jeremie said in between breaths. I rubbed his back as comfort. He looked like he was going to be sick.

I looked over at the people passing by. All this time we were running, I haven't once seen Ulrich, Yumi or Odd. I was curious to know where they were. I scanned across the field. Maybe they already finished and joined the groups of kids piling up.

I saw Odd at the far end of the field, doubled over laughing. A fuming girl was bickering with him and I think I recognized her as the girl Ulrich introduced to us.

What the hell is going on over there?

"I think I'm going to puke." Jeremie said below me.

* * *

><p><strong>Y POV<strong>

Why doesn't this kid leave me alone? Uggh. He's so ugghhh!

"Stop laughing!" I yelled at him.

First it's the ripped picture, then it's the total embarrassment in class and now he's laughing at me.

"Stop it!"

He finally gets up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What was so funny!?" I demanded.

That same cheeky grin plays on his lips.

"Your face." He poked my nose. "You look so funny when you're mad."

I flicked his hand way. "Because your so damn freaking annoying! " Is it getting hotter in here or is it my imagination?

"I like to think it as charming." He's toying with me. I know it.

I was about to pour out a hoard of foreign curses before I caught myself. Calm, Yareli, calm. I closed my eyes. Just calm down.

Once I composed myself, I could feel a decline in anger.

"Whatever."I said. I folded my arms and went back to focusing my attention on the track. Back before he came over.

He made no move to leave and honestly didn't care if he was by me. Just if he kept quiet. And thankfully he did. Even if he is still freaking smiling- which he was much to my dismay, he was quiet.

Damn, it's hot.

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

Deep in the woods, a miles away from Kadic Academy, a dark black mist glided over a healthy field of grain. Locust speckled the field, munching on their daily lunch. The blackness spread around the area and turning itself into a fog.

The Locust, who were peacefully eating, abruptly stopped and their chittering deceased. They then hovered over the field like mindless zombies. The X.A.N.A sign twitching in their eyes.

In an enraged swarm, they flew toward the direction of the woods. Towards Kadic Academy.

**Author Note**

**Ooh I wonder what's going to happen?**

**Yes this was pretty short but that's cause I tired myself out typing this. **

**I hope you all like :D **

**Fav if you do**

**Review if you have any comments about the characters and stuff. **

**Oh! And I hope none of the characters were OOC. I would really hate it if they turned out OOC :S**

**What do you think of the OC? Love to know. **

**Stay tuned**

**I'll make the next chp longer B/c I expect lots of things to go down. Yep yep**


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning

**I don't know how many weeks it has been but Im sorry for keeping you waiting that long! I have just been busy and ugh! School, personal life and exhaustion! So to make up for it I'll be posting another chappie somewhere these 3 days. I don't know if I'll make the due date but I promise to work my butt off to keep the story** **going :D**

**This chapter, I would say is like the beginning of everything to come. Hence the name!**

**Oh! And pay attention, some things might appear again later in the story**

** Responses:**

**Overrunner: You're reviews made me smile :) Haha, glad to know I got you all wrapped up in the story! Hope to see you in the future!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 6: The Beginning

**A POV**

My feet pounded the track floor. I strained my feet to plow forward. It wasn't long before I could the white line. I knew I was almost there.

My 5th lap was over. I crossed the white and immediately stopped to see Jeremie. He struggled behind. His head was bent and his elbows swayed forward and back, willing his feet to catch up.

I smiled, proud that he got this far. I was a bit out of breath but I still cupped my hands over my mouth and called to him. "You can do it Jeremie!"

We were the last ones. No one else followed behind. The other kids were grouped together at the field. I admit I slowed my pace just to keep Jeremie company. If I decided to, I could of finished earlier. But why would I? To leave him all alone, it just wasn't something to do. Jim was standing next to the original starting line marked in the ground. His thumb wavered over the stopwatch and he wore an impatient frown. The group closest to us, a punch of kids with tattoos and piercings and baggy pants, smirked. I didn't pay close attention but I guessed they were smirking toward Jeremie.

Jeremie finally ran over the white line. He crouched down and steadied his breath. Jim clicked a button on his stop watch. "5.54. You and Mrs. Stones need to work on your pace. Stop lagging behind. I expect you two to finish first next time!"

I nodded. Jeremie grumbled.

Jim walked off to the field and I turned back at Jeremie. "Good job." I smiled.

Jeremie stood up and relaxed his shoulders, wincing in pain. "Heh, I'm just glad it's over."

"Well until next week" I said.

"Or tomorrow according to Jim." Jeremie groaned. I grabbed his hand. "It's better not to think about it. I mean it wasn't that bad."

We began to walk. Hand in hand. I tried not to think about how warm his hand was in mine or if he thought it was weird. Being in Lyoko so long, I couldn't resist the urge to touch him. Another sense I was beginning to love.

"Y-yeah." He pushed up his glasses nervously. I chuckled and nudged his shoulder with mine. He's nervous and I hoped that that could only indicate what I think it means. I really did. If we shared the same feelings, what would it be like? My lips stretched wide as I thought about it. If we spent ever minute with each other without caution. It would be bliss.

Shrieks and screams broke my trance. In unison, Jeremie and I whisk our heads around and see two girls running away from an unknown source. Many people see this and curiously murmur, echoing our thoughts of what happened? I watch one of the two girls run over to Jim, wildly pointing at their last spot. Jim, who was busy before, acknowledges them and follows.

Jeremie and I near Jim. Enough so that we can hear him. He grunts.

"It's just some pesky bugs." He waves his hands around, shooing the green flying things away. The two cowering girls soon visibly start to look embarrassed when they see the green bugs fly away from a succeed Jim. "Eh? What did I tell ya? Nothing to be afraid of."

Jim shook his head irritably, probably because he was bothered. The groups who were peering close behind, deceased. There was no action for them to be interested in I guess.

"B-b-but Jim, the grasshoppers bit us." The one of the girls squeaked. She held out her arm. It had a red bite mark on her arm.

"That's weird. Grasshoppers don't bite. Or fly." I heard j say.

I turned to face Jeremie. "What do you think it could be?"

His eyebrows furrowed as he thought. "Locust. But Locust don't usually bite either."

"Hmm." I said thoughtfully.

Jim approach the girl, grabbing her arm. He tenderly inspected it. "Its nothing." He said concluding. He let go of her arm. "Just get a bandage from the nurse when you go inside."

The girl nodded, still a bit shaken up.

Jim then turned to the gathered class. "Well. We've got about.." Jim bent his arm and attempt to check the time. But he had none on his wrist. "Oh.. Um who has a uh watch?"

Jeremie sighed and lift his.

"1:50" He informed.

"Okay ..so we have five minutes. I think we shoul-"

A low hum filled our ears. It hushed us all and we looked at one another, thinking that maybe it was someone's phone.

It obviously wasn't because the sound got louder and louder. Where was it coming from?

Suddenly I saw where. Up in the once clear blue sky was now speckled with tiny black dots. Dots that were getting bigger and bigger.

"Look!" I shouted, pointing up. Everyone followed my finger.

The dots began to swim, overlapping each other until they blended in to form a swarm. At lightening speed, the swarm came right us and we were blinded by green and deafening buzzes.

I couldn't see. I instantly shielded my face with my elbow. I bent over and squinted, looking for everyone else. I only heard shouts and screams. Everyone was in panic, searching for shelter. All I could see was X signs dashing at me.

Every bug drawn passed me left a painful mark and everytime I bit my lip to keep from yelping.

I felt a squeeze and I knew it was Jeremie's hand over mine.

I heard a muffled 'over here'. I was pulled away and my feet uncritically followed. The only place I knew we'd need to go was the factory but I didn't know how. I couldn't see our surroundings. It seemed like J knew so put my trust in him and let him lead the way.

I squeezed back.

After awhile the dashes of X.A.N.A and green died away and I could accurately see the forest trees ahead of me. I let my arm fall and continued to run. Once we were deeply in the woods, we stopped. Jeremie turn around.

"Is Yumi, Urlich or Odd behind you?" Jeremie asked, peering behind me.

I shook my head. "Let's call them. Hopefully they're okay."

Jeremie nodded. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He raised it to his ear and ran. I sprinted behind him.

"Urlich, where are you?"

**U POV**

"I don't know."

My arm shielding me and the other on my phone, I looked around hoping to see any other figure. The voices of any other person has died away and I knew I was truly alone.

"Where are you?"

"Toward the factory." Jeremie huffed. "Listen you need to get out there fast. We have no idea what X is up to but it's going to defiantly going to danger everyone. Hurry."

"You don't think I'm trying? I can't see left from right." The repeated stings from various parts of my elbow and face was beginning to take a toll on me. "How did you guys get out?"

"You're on the field, correct?" J panted

I looked down. It was clear enough to see the grass below. "Yeah."

"Look to the side and you should see the woods in the distance. Just don't look straight ahead. Keep your head down and bolt out of there."

I turned my head to the side and I was immediately hit with bursts of pain on my the side of my face. Despite this I saw very faint out lines of the woods.

"G-Gotcha." I winced.

"Ok. Hurry." Jeremie epeated before hanging up.

Indeed I will. I did as Jeremie told be and I darted right out of there, mashing my lips together as the bits came at my harder and harder.

I just ran faster.

**O POV**

Wails and screeches were the only things I could hear. The sight of the incoming bugs caused me to run towards the school building in shelter. Those things were coming at me at lightening speed and I did not plan on drowning in them.

Lots of people, including Jim, ran with me. The only thing I didn't hear the person closest to me. Yareli. I stopped and turned around. She back where we were before except now she was bent down, heaving coughs. She looked as if she was choking. But with what?

I gazed at the upcoming danger and back at Yareli. She was going to be mulled. I ran to her. She kept coughing and coughing endlessly. I didn't know what to do. The only thing on my mind was her survival. So, I grabbed her arm and ran back to the school. By then the swarm hit us. We already neared the school doors which were opened by Jim. He quickly ushered us in.

He slammed the door before anything could get in. Students help by shoving a table in front of it. Like the bugs were going to magically open the doors. I looked around. We were in the cafeteria, darkened by the insects crowding on the windows. The whole class was here, having escaped. I saw Yumi, who was pacing around the place in thought, panicked on what to do. The only people I didn't see were Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie. I wondered where they were and if they were okay.

Which led me to focus my attention on Yareli. She however looked completely fine. She was faced away from me toward the door we came in.

I still asked, "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer. I touched her shoulder, shaking it slightly. "Hey I was talk-"

Her hands abruptly flew and grabbed the hand on my shoulder. With a powerful grip, she pulled me over her head and I slammed on the ground in front of her.

Weak and dizzy, I looked up at her with blurred vision. She was doubled up in a blur of green, brown and red but I could defiantly see the X symbols in her eyes.

Uh, oh.

* * *

><p>Ulrich raced down the bridge that led him to the factory. Entering the inside, Ulrich took a leap and grabbed the ropes hanging off the ceiling. He slid down and jumped off. Running yet again, he pounded on the elevator button, signaling it to descend downward. He went in and watched the elevator door slide to a close.<p>

A moment later, the doors opened again revealing Jeremie on the supercomputer.

Jeremie didn't look up from his frequent typing. He simply said, "Yumi isn't picking up. Aelita is already in the Lyoko so you should probably meet her there as soon as possible."

Ulrich, as disheveled as Jeremie with cuts and scratches, weakly nodded. He pressed the elevator button again.

The elevator pulled up into the scanner room and Ulrich went into his usual pod.

Jeremie typed a bunch of codes into the computer. Ulrich's card came up, showing his avatar and life points.

"Scanner Ulrich"

Ulrich felt the familiar wave of rushed air blow below him.

"Transfer Ulrich"

A light source whisked it's way up, lightening every part of him.

"Virtualization" Jeremie tapped a key.

Ulrich felt this body, pixel by pixel, appear. He hung in the air for a sec before he landed at his feet. He stood. Looking around, he saw that he was in the desert terrain. Yet he didn't see the pinkette anywhere.

"Aelita?" He called.

Ulrich didn't get an answer right away. He got a wave from behind a bulk of rock. He search the area to find what Aelita was hiding from. As he did that, he edged closer to the rock. He found her, back to the rock, peering cautiously from it.

"What are you hiding from."Ulrich asked, confused. Aelita merely shushed him and told him to hide behind the rock next to hers.

"But there's nothing there.." Ulrich said, waving to the open space he landed from a minute ago.

Just then, from the gap between their platform and an another platform, a blur of maroon erupted. It soar in the air for a moment. It looked almost like a serpent of some sort. Long and slender with jagged skin. That was all Ulrich could glimpse from it; the thing shot straight down. It drilled a hole in their platform in the process.

The impact caused a blast of a circular laser. One similar to a mega tank. This hit Ulrich directly and he let out a cry.

"You lost half your points Ulrich! Be careful." Jeremie warned from up above.

"What was that thing?!"

"I don't know but it seems to be another one of X.A.N.A's monsters." Jeremie said.

From the factory, Jeremie continued to type on his keyboard, gathering information.

"It seems to be coming from under you guys."

Ulrich grabbed the handle of his Kanata. Slowly he pulled it out, eyeing the ends of the platform. If the thing was coming out from under them then it could strike at any time, anywhere without them knowing. In the distance, Ulrich could see the activated tower, a red aura dancing around it.

Ulrich didn't know where the X.A.N.A symbol was located on this thing. But he guessed that it was in the head or the top of its body like most of X.A.N.A's creatures have it.

Aelita stayed at her place as Ulrich walked at the gap between the two rocks. She watched behind anxiously. He raised the Kanata in front of him, taking sly steps. It was daring and reckless, him being the only Lyoko warrior to protect Aelita. But he was taking a leap of faith. "Ulrich, come back." Aelita called.

"Shhh.."

Jeremie observed his screen, waiting for a red dot to appear, signaling the serpents arrival. "It's coming on you're right." Jeremie said, suddenly spying it.

Ulrich whipped to the right. His defensive stance relaxed. "Wait- your right or my right?" Ulrich said, seeing nothing. A shadow stretched over Ulrich as realization doomed him. He slowly turned around to see the serpent soar over him.

"Oh your right."

**O POV**

A cafeteria table was lifted and thrown across the room, destroying every object in its path. Our gym class cowered behind a crazed Yareli and her sinister smile.

Yumi and I managed to hold her off from harming anybody. But it seems that we might not have been able to have the energy to do so any longer. Yumi wiped her bloody nose. She grabbed the inanimate closest to her and she charged at Yareli. The tray she held didn't even reach Yareli's head. Yareli punched her in the gut, the power and strength flung Yumi to the other side of the room. She hit the wall hard, the sound echoed throughout the room.

Seeing this angered me. I balled up my fisted and kicked her from behind. She twist back and swung her leg to block the attack. This surprised me and Yareli used that opportunity to kick me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me. I fell down.

Yareli looked as if she was going to throw out another painful move but Yumi came up behind her roundhouse kicking her in the neck.

Yareli fell to the ground, her hands prevented her from falling on her face. I got up and prepared to second Yumi's move. Yareli was too quick for us. She rolled away and in an instant, stood up. She was close to our fellow classmates.

Abruptly, Yareli grabbed a girl by the hair, lifting her up. She put the girl in a head lock and gave us a creepy smile. Gasps and shrieks sounded from the students.

Yumi, clutching her obvious bruised shoulder, attempted to make a move to prevent anything from happening to the girl. I did too. But as we did, Yareli whipped up splintered piece of wood, the remains of our cafeteria tables. She put it before the girls neck. The girl whimpered, her chin moving away from it. The creepy smile continued to grow and it sent shivers down my spine. I've never seen Yareli smile but this was a smile not belonging to her. This smile owned someone else. X.A.N.A.

Yareli tightened the headlock causing a shriek from the girl. The girl was frozen in place before, now was trying to worm her way out of the grip. But to no avail. Instead of stabbing her, as we expected him to do, X.A.N.A. tightened the headlock even more, choking her.

We both stood there helplessly as the girl made gargles, clawing at Yareli's arm. Yareli slowly continued to viciously tighten the grip even more. Although, she didn't own the crazed smile, I saw the X.A.N.A briefly disappear. For a moment all I saw was cold hard green. Hungry and amused.

But only for a moment, before it returned back to the glitiching symbols.

An audible thump came from the cafeteria window as the locust continued to pile up on it. The room seemed to become darkening than before. Yareli visibly jumped, breaking away from her trance. She looked like a cat after you scare it. Eyes big, wide and clear green. No symbols. Yumi and I looked at each other, exchanging puzzled looks.

Suddenly, Yareli let out a yelp, letting go of the girl, holding her head in pain. She glitched feverishly. Shocked, our classmates gaped at her. This was breaking their line of reality and imagination. The girl ran away from here and hid behind us.

Then she stopped and paused. She stood up like a robot and looked at us with the same black stares, her eyes occupied with the symbol once again. The glitiching deceased.

What happened?

A tingling feeling reminded me that I've seen that somewhere. I've see that horrified face. A rush of memories raced in my head, this morning, breakfast, boring classes, Yareli's annoyed remarks, her sketchbook- the jaw-dropped skull.

It clicked just like that. I knew instantly what to do.

I turned to Yumi.

"I've got a plan."

* * *

><p>The serpent creature glided in the air. It hovered directly above Ulrich, casting a shadow too large for the teen's body. A look of horror crossed Ulrich's face. The serpent without warning, plummeted straight down. Aelita let out a terrified squeal.<p>

His mind raced a mile a minute. He didn't have a clue how to defeat this thing. What was he suppose to do? The serpent's crab claw-like mouth opened wide. The Eye of Lyoko glowed inside. Ulrich smirked. He drew out his Kanata defensively above him, towards the serpent.

Aelita, who was still cowering behind the rock, covered mouth as she watched. She wanted to help but she didn't know how to. The thing was heading downward at intense speed. If it could break the platform bottom, it would certainly wipe out Ulrich. She considered using her Creativity but what would that do? She didn't even know the thing's weakness. The only thing she could do at the moment was stay behind.

She saw the determined look Ulrich suddenly had. Ulrich was brave and courageous, she believed he could defeat it.

Ulrich bit his lip as the thing got closer and closer. He gripped his sword and got ready. He bent his knee and stretched the other foot behind him. The Eye contained to glow, intensifying in color. As if it was charging its energy to fire.

"Ulrich, you only have 50 life points left. Don't waste them!" Jeremie yelled from above.

Ulrich ignore both Jeremie and his nerves. He had to do this.

The serpent came at Ulrich so fast that he merely thrusted his sword. The force of the two shook the sector. Aelita's mouth opened in awe. She watched the serpent's long, maroon, hard body freeze in place then shake. The crack from where the kanata hit glowed white. She watched it exploded into a burst of white pixels. The coast clear, Aelita ran over to Ulrich. He was still frozen in the same position from shock. His kanata was still pointed upward at the nonexistent monster. The quickly disappearing pixels crowded his feet.

Aelita lightly touched his shoulder, afraid that he too would fall into pixel pieces. Ulrich briskly snapped out of it. He stood tall and dusted off his shoulder as though something was there.

They both heard a loud breath of sigh from Jeremie. "Good job, Ulrich. But we have no time to lose. Go deactivate the tower while the sector is cleared."

They both nodded and raced off toward the tower, leaping from platform to platform.

Jeremie observed the two dots indicated as his friends. They were rapidly nearing the tower. He then suddenly remembered about Yumi and Odd. He hadn't checked with them; he was too busy wondering about the new creature. They could be in a world of danger. Worried, Jeremie pressed a set of keys and brought up a window that resembled a digital cellphone. He typed in Yumi's phone number, again. Hopefully this time she would answer.

* * *

><p>Riiiinng..riiing..<p>

Wincing, Yumi used her good hand and grabbed her cellphone from the inside of her pocket. She dodged an incoming object before lifting the phone to her ear. "H-hello?"

"Yumi! Are you guys okay?"

Jeremie's voice blared into her ear and she winced. A headache was thumping in her head. She crouched down behind a flipped cafeteria table and nested with the rest of the class. Possessed Yareli was still throwing and shooting everything in sight. Yumi didn't understand why X.A.N.A hadn't destroyed them yet. It seemed that all he was doing was terrorizing them. She sighed. "No, not really. X.A.N.A has blessed me with a broken arm and he's destroying the cafeteria." Shortly after Yareli's weird outburst, Odd had told Yumi to distract Yareli. Yumi couldn't do anything else, seeing that she was limp with a broken arm. So she agreed.

Yumi peered over the table and saw her weird friend breaking open a fire extinguisher cabinet. What is his plan exactly? Behind him, Yumi saw Yareli slowly inching toward him.

"Odd!" He jerked around. Yareli threw a punch and he dodged it just in time. Backing away, Odd shouted, "Hey, I told you to distract her!"

"Wait, how is he doing that exactly?" Jeremie asked from her cellphone. Yumi had momentarily forgot about him. Odd was backing away and he looked like he was going to be cornered.

"Uh, tell you later. Just be sure to do a return to the past."

Yumi hung up before Jeremie could say anything. She leaped over the table and pocketed her phone. Grabbing the nearest thing to her, she threw it at Yareli, catching her attention.

Yareli turned around. Odd kicked her in the back side and ran towards the window. Yareli stumbled but she caught herself. Standing up, Yareli glared at Yumi. Yareli extended her arm and a orange glow collected at her fingertips. Yumi wasted no time. This didn't look good. She dove to the right, just as a five skinny neon beams of orange shot at where she stood. It bore huge holes above Jim's head. He gulped. Yumi landed on her bad arm and she yelped in pain.

Yumi gritted her teeth and she shakily tried to sit up. Low click clacks sounded about the silenced room. As footsteps got closer, Yumi looked up. She saw Yareli slowly make her way to her, wearing that creepy smile. Yareli lifted an outstretched arm, ready to make a final blow.

BAM

Yumi looked at the window. Odd held the fire extinguisher over his head. Using all his might, he hit the glass. Cracks traveled around the window, making it more and more fragile; ready to break at any given moment.

The bugs clinging to the glass hummed excitedly.

That fucking dumbass! Yumi thought, weakly. What does he think he's doing!?

Yareli, however, ignored him completely. She continued to charge a blast of orange. The neon ball grew at the palm of her hands. It was inches from Yumi's face.

Yumi looked hastily from Odd and Yareli, terrified of what was to happen.

* * *

><p>Ulrich and Aelita landed on the last brown platform. The tower sat in front of them. Red wisps swirled around it. Ulrich motioned for Aelita to go forward but she stayed put.<p>

"This is too easy." She said, eyeing the tower. Ulrich nodded, thinking the same thing. He didn't think X.A.N.A was finished with them yet.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Jeremie bellowed. "It's right there!"

Aelita and Ulrich exchanged looks. If there clearly wasn't anything there, should they still wait? Aelita took a step forward but Ulrich stopped her. "I'll go first." He whispered.

Aelita nodded. Ulrich once again drew out his kanata. He trekked forward, carefully searching the area. After a few seconds, Ulrich presumed that there wasn't anything there after all. The place had no monsters. He relaxed out of his defensive stance. Hmm, that's weird. Ulrich thought.

"Guys.." Jeremie warned.

Aelita nodded at the sky and she dashed into the tower. Once inside she slowed down. She warily stepped on the rings of the Eye, instantly lighting up each one, until she reached the middle. From there she let herself ease up and drift onto another platform.

* * *

><p>Odd took another hit at it and, to the horror of everyone else, the glass burst into shards of glass.<p>

Yumi watched, as if in slow motion, the glass shards fall to the ground. Her mouth hung agape. The only sound she heard was her heartbeat. One by one, the pieces landed, the remains of the window spread out around the cafeteria.

Odd didn't have a second to breathe. His big impact had let in a hoard of eager locusts. He panicked and ducked down on all fours. He even clamped up his mouth with his hands in case the bugs decided to pay a visit inside his mouth and lay eggs. It was a stretch but there was a possibility. They drew in and made a thick bee-line to the wall opposed to them. Where hostile Yareli stood, towering over Yumi.

Yumi couldn't gouge a reaction. All she thought was, He just let in the one thing that was envidably going to kill us all.

We're doomed.

* * *

><p>Aelita's feet tenderly touched the platform, landing with grace. She hurried-walked to the other end, lighting up the new rings in the process. In her mind, the same thought buzzed in her head; Hurry, hurry. She had no idea whether her friends were okay or not and that scared her. There was no telling what X.A.N.A would do.<p>

* * *

><p>She didn't realize until she looked over. Her face, it confirmed everything. Odd knew he was right. She was afraid. The look said it all, she always had been.<p>

At that moment, she looked shocked. Not just shocked, petrified. Odd saw her face no longer held the depravity of her possessor. It didn't even have her usual expressionless face. This was something he never expect to see from her. Ever. In the two hours or so that he met her, Odd never thought she could hold that much of...depth.

* * *

><p>Lightly, she placed her hand on the translucent blue screen and pressed it down a bit. Imprinting it, she lifted her hand and the scanner typed out her name: Aelita.<p>

Her name disappeared and another appeared, Code: Lyoko

* * *

><p>Time seemed to be put on hold. The bugs and their plans were frozen. Never getting the chance to reach Yareli. Yumi's sprawled body stopped shaking and the class, safely behind the tabled, stood still.<p>

Odd, who also unable to move or think, was left to stare at her face. All he saw was her open mouth and widened eyes. If Yareli's face had be stripped of skin and muscles, she'd have looked like her drawing. The screaming skull.

Aelita Watched with relief as everything within the tower transcended downwards, eventually merging into white.

Jeremie felt the pressure lift off his shoulders. They had made another successful mission. He was glad he got this over with. What a day.

Pressing the enter key, Jeremie said, "Return to the past Now!"

And with that, everything, from the factory to the destroyed cafeteria, faded into white.

Like someone hit the rewind, Odd saw his day flash before his eyes. It zoomed by until he found himself back in Mrs. Hertz room, sitting on his usual chair next to Ulrich. He stared at his desk for a moment. He knew they did this every so often but Odd still finds himself trying to process everything that happened. Beside him, it seemed like Ulrich was doing that too.

What his buddy was thinking about was beyond him and to be honest, Odd didn't care enough to ask. Not in a selfish way. He just felt like he was tangled up in his own problems. What just happened- Odd needed to review. Odd remembered but didn't quite get it. It was possible for X.A.N.A to possess and that didn't surprise Odd that X.A.N.A choose Yareli. She looked like an easy target at the time. All she was doing was standing while the rest of them were being attacked.

What Odd didn't get was her behavior when she was possessed. He was pretty sure you don't dry heave or cough like you're in a fire before you're possessed. He was pretty sure you're not aware when you're possessed. You don't glitch like crazy. Most of all, He was pretty sure you don't choke a person when your 'sober-possessed' and like it. Her olive colored eyes were absolutely clear and held no sign of X.A.N.A. Did it mean something? He didn't know and thinking about it gave him a headache.

Amidst being clouded up in his thoughts, he didn't miss the squeaks of her beat up sneakers enter the room. His eyes went up from her feet and slowly up to her face where he saw her bored and foggy olive eyes. He saw her tinted pink lips and the constant thin line it held. She always looked emotionless that today, Odd felt like he saw a little more than she would allow him to.

He saw her flustered.

He saw her angry

He saw her terrified and shaken.

She entered the room, like she did before. He watched her say the same things she said before. Nothing. He watched her shoes lead her to the same spot before. The ones who were so overly written and ragged that just today he dismissed it to flirt with her. Now that he knew she had more layers, more of a mystery, he pondered whether it was possible that those shoes could tell him more about her. Maybe those words held something more than just meaningless drabble.

He watched her look out the window, a hand on her chin and her head tilted, almost in a thoughtful gaze. His eyes flickered over the stacks of books. There were four textbooks and one thin book. The sketchbook.

The one that shared a secret with him without him knowing. It seemed silly now. Yareli was scared of bugs. It was as simple as that. When he first looked at it, he thought she was making a really cool zombie scene or something. He knows now that it could be possible that the sketch held a darker meaning to it. He didn't know what. Yes, she was scared of bugs but that face he saw, it was obviously more than a fear.

It was all in there. He really wanted to go over there and snatch it. Flip through every page and suck all in.

Actually, that was a bad idea. He knew this from _past_ experience, (Odd chuckled at his own joke)

So what now? He couldn't stay here after all that! Now, more than ever, he wanted to sit by her. He wanted talk to her, really get to know her. He had the option of redoing his whole day. He could just be normal and start over.

...

Nah!

Odd decided he would repeat the day like it was. He'd get in trouble. He'd sit by her. He'd annoy her and see her slowly lost her patience. He'd see her actually act different and not lonely and dull. The only thing he wouldn't do was rip the picture. He'd still look through it but he wouldn't rip it.

Even though he one day will get that fear out of her head.

Odd sat up straight. Like a wind up toy, Odd was sudden full of life. He wore his signature smile and turned to poke Urlich.

* * *

><p><strong>Yer POV<strong>

_"No, I'm serious! You should start showing off your art more often" The weird kid insisted that day in Science class._

_"I really don't need to. I HAVE no reason to." I replied._

_"Ya you do." He smiled. "You can express your abilities for everyone to admire."_

_A frown formed as I tried to think of all the things that would happen if I did just that. I had thought of that in the past but I always refused to make my art public because of how irreverent it was to me. I never seek attention, never have, never will. Or so I thought._

_I was actually thinking about it. I never was the popular type and I never had anybody have any actually interest in me. Not even my parents. I swear to you, if you asked them what was my favorite food, they'd space out. The only person who does is Darren. And Ulrich as well, I guess. Although, we're were at bad terms, he went over to me at lunch and apologized. He saw me alone and kept me company. Huh, how could we have let our friendship go because of a stupid fight?_

_The weird kid's eyes were still looking at me, waiting for answer. I don't know if I was imagining it but I thought he looked a little surprised. Why? I had no idea. _

_"Express myself?" I muttered. _

_Caught off guard by my answer, he fumbled. "Y-yeah express yourself."_

I thought about that. In the comfort of my bed, my thoughts are going wild. He had explained what expressing myself with my art will do. He was annoying but he did have a point. I admit it, it made sense.

I sit up and look about the dark room. The bed to my left holds a light snoring that came from the sleeping beauty herself. I wipe my face with both my hands and swing my legs off to the edge of my bed. There was no way I could sleep. I get off of it and crouch down. From under my bed, I slide the duffle black bag out. I zip it open. The other bed suddenly squeaks and I froze. I slowly look to my left and I give the bed a fearful gaze. S turns over and after a while, begins snoring again.

I sigh in relief. I dig my hand into the bag. Careful not to make any noise, I pull out an ink pen and a flashlight. I stand up, go over to the front side of the bed and take out my sketch book. I tiptoe to the warmth of my blanket and I cover myself fully over it. The darkness is instantly eradicate by brightening light. I feel small claws crawl onto my arm and I jump only to realize it's just Aiden paying a visit. The white creature continues to crawl until he reaches my open book where he curls up into a ball.

Poor guy must've been exhausted from exploring the school. I pet him lightly. I muse on what he must've done the whole day. All I did was learn and not run. I sigh; I was completely bored.

Even though my day was uneventful, I felt weird. I don't exactly know why but it's the reason I couldn't sleep.

I don't know. I feel like something exciting happened but it left a deep hole of were it was suppose to be. It vanished. No it feels like it disappeared but I can defiantly feel it. It's there and I know it. I just can't reach it. I don't know what it is but the rush, the feeling of taking flight to the unknown. A feeling of doing something. Something different and exciting. Something that made me realize that my life was dull and the excitement left me hunger for more of it. I begged to hammer out of this cage. The ones my strict parents gave me. To ignore their disappointed faces before they booted me here.

I remember that feeling. It's distant and hazy but weirdly enough I don't have a clue where it came from.

I took out my sketch book to capture this. I draw out my feelings and usually it helps me untangle it. I just put my pen to page and I let it draw itself out.

But for the first time in forever, I have nothing to draw. My mind is completely blank. Under the covers, holding the flashlight to light up my blank page, I have no idea how to capture this feeling.

Aiden squeaks when I abruptly turn the light off and pull the covers off me. No, I know why. I stand up. Grabbing my sketchbook, I vigorously flip through the pages. I didn't have to draw it, because I can relive it. I stop and land on a page. A smile slowly spread upon my face.

I pull out my suitcase and zip it open. Sissi didn't make a peep but I still kept careful. I grabbed a hoodie. Pulling it over my head, I thought about what that odd kid said. He was right. It made sense. Why not? Expressing my artistic abilities could prove in my favor.

I lug on a pair of jeans and kick my suitcase back under the bed. I gingerly push Aiden off my sketchbook. He didn't protest but he did twitch his whiskers at me curiously. His head follows my every move as I reach in my duffle bag again. I pull out the spray can I got from home. It's sliver finish reflected the moonlight coming from my bedroom window. I stand up and put both my book and the can inside of my hoodie pocket.

Aiden get up on his hind legs and squeaks. I glance at him.

"Don't worry, Aiden." I say, determined. "I'm just going to paint on a bigger canvas."

With that, I tug my hood over my head and walk out the door.


	7. Chapter 7: Jump

**Sorry Sorry! I'm sorry x( As you can see, I'm horrible as updates! I'm sorry again! I ever much hope this chapter makes up for it. I don't know when I'll update next but Untill then, Happy New Year and I hoped you had a great Christmas!**

**Responses:**

**AnistynRaquel: Haha! Thank you! Your replays had my bursting out laughing! Keep posting them, I'll look forward to them!**

**Overrunner: Aw! Thank you so much for sticking with this story! And Aiden is cool with the push. He and Yareli are Tight ;D**

**Thank you all for the follows and Favorites! It means so much! Even those who haven't reviewed or favorited or followed, just reading this story makes me happy. I enjoy writing and I specially love it when others do too. So thank you!**

**So, Onward!**

_Eli?"_

_Streaks of sun light illuminated from the long out stretched bedroom window. Two resting bodies bathed on the sunlight. Their small bodies laid on the ground floor, papers and books scattered the small elegant bedroom. The walls were painted pink. Books lined the shelves fixated on the wall. The brunette who spoke propped his head up with his hand. Another child, a brunette, was swiftly writing on a piece of paper. She calmly leers up at the boy._

_"Yes?"_

Despite my quicken breath, I manage to leap over an obscure object, nearly tripping and falling on my face. Each inhale of sharp cold air burns my throat. Loud thuds echoes in the night, each sound spirals me to run faster.

"COME BACK HERE YOU!"

Panic-stricken, I race around a corner, praying I don't get caught.

_The boy gazed at the girl for a moment. She wasn't bothered by his stare but she was impatient. She her pencil tapped her notebook rapidly, waiting for his answer._

_"How come you don't go outside?" He said, breaking the comfortable silence that lingered in the room._

_The girl furrowed her brows. She had not expected the boy to ask her that. It was at times like these that they both focused on their school work. She expected a simple question on how to do an equation or to define a word. Not a question centered around her._

_"I don't know." She answered simply._

I dash to the right. The sharp turn nearly knocks me off my feet and I stumbled a bit. I hear footsteps increase in pace behind me. I urge my feet to go faster but my sides beg me to slow down. I grit my teeth and refuse. I can't. Slow. Down.

_The boy sat up and looked at the girl. His face solemn, he spoke, "You used to. We played outside all the time. Why did you stop?"_

_"I don't know." She repeated. She shrugged and, bowing her head, she continued her feverish writing._

In the darkness, I begin to see the front door of the building. I squint and see the words, "DORMS" printed and big bold letters. I almost laugh in relief. Thank The Lord!

"HEY! DONT THINK YOU CAN OUT RUN ME!" The one after me shouts. "I AM A GYM TEACHER!"

I turn my head around, briskly catching a glimpse of a bulky figure charging towards me. Luckily, he looks too out of shape to catch up. I turn around to see I'm nearing the dorm rooms door.

_"Are you scared of out there?"_

_"What? No! Of course not!" The girl was appalled. What was he talking about? Who would be scared of out there?!_

_The boy swiped his shaggy hair to the side and peered closely at the girl. He looked at here features. Her green eyes were blazing with disbelieve and something else he couldn't quite get._

I skip the front steps and throw myself to the door. I grip the handle and pull. It barely budges. No no no. I shake the door back and forth, willing it to open. It didn't, a 'clank' the only reply. Nononono

"I CAUGHT YOU NOW!"

I jerk back away from the door and run to the left. I can't get caught! I can't. I run, not paying attention to where I'm going. The heavy footsteps follow.

_The boy stared at the girl. The girl could feel his eyes on here and the longer he looked at her the more she uncomfortable she got. Finally, she snapped._

_"What are you looking at." She said calmly, though her voice had an edge. The boy chuckled._

_"I know why you don't want to go outside." He smirked. The girl squinted her eyes._

_"Hm?"_

I make another sharp turn, my legs start to feel wobbly and numb. My sides are stabbing me with pain each thrust of movement I take. I realize I might not have much time before I slow down. Before I get caught.

_"That day at the playground?" The boy cocked his head to the side. "When you wouldn't jump off the boulder with us?" The girl's eyes momentarily widened but quickly they shifted back to her dull gaze._

_"What about it?"_

_"Come on!" He nudged her. "Don't play dumb with me." The girl averted her eyes back to her book._

My lungs beg for air and my throat starts to dry. Nononono. I start to slow down.

"I GOTCHA NOW HOOLGEN!"

_The boy set his jaw and looked her in eyes. His voice low and strong. "You were scared, Yareli." The girl mashed her lips into a straight line. "You never want to take risks."_

My eyes blurred and I could feel the tears threatening to fall.

_"You're always the goody goody." His face wasn't menacing. His voice wasn't menacing. Blunt. This was the first time the little girl had seen him throw her bluntness back at her. It looked like he was mimicking her. "You're always afraid and you're afraid to show it too."_

_The little girl stared at her book. She let him talk without an expression._

My breathing hitch. My throat burn.

_When the girl didn't say anything, the brunette sighed and raked his fingers through his hair._

_"I'm just saying..You got to feel more brave...I dunno." His voice soft now. "Live life...take risks." He looked at her. "Im not saying you don't want to..it's just..When we wanted to jump off that boulder..you were about to take it..you were about to jump."_

_The girl continued to look at her book. He looked away from her. "Why didn't you?"_

_The girl slowly looked up at him. He locked eyes with her. "Because you were afraid."_

I stumbled to the right, almost losing my balance. I'm afraid. I'm afraid. Of my parents when I get caught, of the guy coming after me. I'm afraid.

_Ulrich looked at the girl intensely in her eyes. "Don't be afraid."_

Slowly, I close my eyes. I hear those words in my head.

_"Don't be..because I know you're brave. I just want you to be able to do things without an obstacle. Even when you're scared..never give up..." Ulrich gave out a dry laugh. "you can't stop going out because you never want to do fun things! Because You don't want to risk. Because you're afraid."_

Without an obstacle. I take a deep breath. Clam, Yareli, Calm.

I open my eyes and grit my teeth. I hear the foot steps from behind coming closer. With newfound energy, I zip to the left, a sharp turn. I search around, looking for a way out.

Suddenly I see the big bold sign DORMS again. Ugh, I'm going backwards. Just as I'm about to turn around, I see the dim light from inside. I look back, confused. The door was ajar with a brick ledged in between the door and it's frame. I thought it was closed..

"AYE!"

Who cares. I race to the entrance and swiftly make my way through to opening. I don't look back as I run up the stairs two at a time. The guy chasing me follows and I feel shaky. Thankfully, he was far behind. I open to door to the girl dorm and, on light feet, I run to my door. I take out my keys. They jingle as I insert one into the door. I tiptoe inside and quietly shut the door. I glance at Sissi's spread out form. Fortunately, the girl apparently sleeps like a no tomorrow.

I rip off my clothes and shove them under my bed. I leap onto my bed and wrap my covers over my body. Waiting a few seconds to see if the guy had left the hallway, I confirm I got away and I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding.

Yareli looked back at her notebook and wrote again. She looked unfazed but the brunette didn't know for sure if she was. "I wasn't scared." A feeble lie.

_Ulrich smirked. Yareli glanced up from her work, frowning. "Get back to your studies. I'm already doing your language arts homework." She looked back at her writings. "Your failing that."_

_Ulrich chuckled and gathered his textbooks and math homework. He took a pencil and started his problems._

_Silence._

_"You should've jumped." He said simply._

I did jump. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep. And I have no regrets


End file.
